


Heroes, Hunters and Family

by NorthernK



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Crossover, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Winchesters (Supernatural), Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, Time Skips, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernK/pseuds/NorthernK
Summary: Bucky just wanted to grab something to eat, but instead he sees a kid stealing food.Now there are kids with guns, monsters attacking and Tony is... well just Tony.Aka Sam and Dean get a new family... more or less...
Relationships: Avengers Team & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Avengers x Supernatural crossover, but the focus is a bit more on spn, especially Dean. Basically they are kids and the Avengers take them in and learn about monsters and stuff... Also, this is not accurate with the MCU or the spn seasons. It‘s more like an alternative reality. I‘m not much of a shipper, so don‘t expect too much. Aaand English is my second language, so there are probably a lot of mistakes... 
> 
> There could be some timeskips in later chapters, but I don't know where this is going yet. ENJOY!

"Bitch!" Dean said, as he killed the last werewolf. He was tired, hungry and just wanted to go home. But because his little brother had to eat something, Dean went out to get (steal) some food from the gas station nearby. But of course he was oh so lucky that he ran into a bunch of werewolves on his way there.

He kept walking for half an hour and then he stepped out of the forest and saw the bright neon light from the sign of the gas station and made his way towards it.

When he stepped in, there was only one other guy in there. Dean carefully picked up some peanut butter and when he was sure, that the cashier and the other man weren’t looking, he put it into his pocket. He went over, to grab some sandwiches, when suddenly a hand grabbed his arm, preventing him from grabbing it.

"You know, stealing is illegal." The man said and Dean looked him in the eyes and smiled innocently. The man had long, dark brown, greasy hair and wore a cap.

"Yeah, who said I was going to steal it?"

The man looked at Dean's pocket and raised his eyebrows.

Dean just grinned and pulled his arm away. "Alright, sorry. You are right." He tried to look like he was really sorry. He took out the peanut butter and pretended to put it back in the shelf. He looked past the man, tilted his head and looked confused, as if he saw something weird.

His plan worked and the man turned around to see, whatever Dean saw. Dean took the chance and grabbed the sandwiches and ran out of the store.

"Hey!" The man yelled and ran after him.

Dean ran as fast as he could into the forest. Surely the man wouldn’t follow him for long. It was only peanut butter and some sandwiches. 

As he ran deeper and deeper into the forest, he was sure, he lost the man and slowed down to catch his breath. He kept walking, until he suddenly heard a noise nearby. He instantly grabbed his hand gun from the inside of his jacket and stayed completely still. He heard more noises and then suddenly a yell. Dean didn’t think twice and immediately ran towards it.

He ran and ran, until he saw the man who ran after him getting attacked by werewolves. The man held his ground. He punched them, but hesitated to shoot them. 

"I don‘t want to hurt you!" The man yelled, but they kept attacking. 

Then the man started to shoot them, but Dean knew that that wouldn’t do anything. Only his bullets, made out of silver could kill them and so he sprang into action and killed one werewolf after another. He saw that the other man was confused, as to why his bullets weren’t working, but he stepped close to Dean, ready to punch any werewolf that came from behind and could attack Dean. 

After Dean shot the last one, he turned towards the man. "Just get out of here." He said and ran away. 

"Wait!" The man yelled, but Dean had already vanished between the trees and finally the man gave up.

______________________________

"Hey Sammy."

"Dean! You are back. What took you so long?" Sam asked, as he went up to Dean, smiling and looking for food.

Dean sighed, placed the peanut butter and sandwiches on the table and sat down on the couch, slumping into the seat. "Ran into some werewolves."

"Oh… you alright?" Sam asked worriedly and started to make himself a sandwich.

"Yeah yeah." Dean said and closed his eyes for a second. He groaned, knowing that he should not sleep yet and got up again. He grabbed all the guns laying in the house and took all the bullets. 

"We are running out of this stuff." He muttered to himself.

After they ran away from their last foster home, they managed to find an old cabin where they once stayed with their father, before he vanished. They found some weapons and canned food, but Dean had to fight more and more monsters recently, so their silver, salt and holy water slowly ran out. 

"For how long are we going to stay here, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I don’t know Sammy. First I need money. Before that we can not go anywhere. We need more ammo, salt… We should be happy we have a roof over our heads." 

Sam nodded and sat down on the couch again, watching tv and eating his sandwich. 

Dean looked at his brother and his stomach growled, so he too picked up a small piece and ate it. 

______________________________

"I am telling you Tony, he was like… I don’t know… a kid."

"You cannot buy weapons when you are under 18. His dad probably gave it to him. Now back to what you said before…vampires?"

"Yeah.. I mean, that’s the closest thing I could think of. Maybe werewolves... Just- people with sharp teeth tried to kill me." 

"Hmmm, and your weapon didn’t work against them, but the kid’s did?" 

"Yes."

"Impossible."

"Well I saw it."

"Ok, I have to find this kid and learn who his parents are and why they have awesome weapons."

"What about the creatures?"

"We kill them...?" 

"It’s not that easy." Bucky muttered.

"I am Iron Man. I make it easy." Tony grinned and both men went downstairs to prepare.

"Where are you two going?" Natasha asked. She, Steve and Bruce were in the kitchen, cleaning up dinner, while Clint and Thor played some video games.

"Probably a date." Clint grinned and wiggled with his eyebrows.

"No." Bucky said and Tony looked at him with a dramatic, disappointing look.

"Then where are you going?" Steve asked.

"Bucky had some problems with a kid and werewolf-creatures."

"Werewolves?" Bruce asked sceptical.

"They are real?!" Clint starting to panic.

"No I- I don’t know what exactly they are. We will figure it out."

"Do you need help?" Steve asked, always prepared to fight.

"We will handle this Cap." Tony said and he and Bucky went down to the cars. They got into Tony's Audi and drove off.

______________________________

"Are you sure it was around here?" Tony asked, as they walked around in the dark forest. "You didn’t just made that up to get some free time with me, did you?" 

Bucky glared at Tony, who just grinned back at him. "What? Some people do that, you know. All alone in the forest at night… ah so romantic." 

"Tony… I love you, but PLEASE shut up for like one minute." 

"Killjoy."

They wandered through the forest for almost an hour when Tony got bored and suggested that they turn around. Right in that moment though, Bucky saw something.

"Look! There!" He pointed towards some light, coming from a cabin and they slowly made their way towards it.

"You know, someone probably lives there." Tony said.

"Yeah, maybe the kid who has better guns than we have."

"Nope. I refuse to believe that someone who has better guns then me lives in a small cabin like this." 

"We will see. Come on."

The cabin stood all alone in the middle of the forest. They stopped at the front door and Bucky knocked carefully.

Nothing.

He knocked again, but there was again no answer.

"The lights are on! We know you are in there."

"What do you want?" A young boy asked from inside. Bucky recognized the voice.

"You are the kid from the gas station, right? The one who killed these… monsters."

"You a cop?"

"No."

"FBI?"

"No. Look kid, we just want to know about that gun of yours." Tony explained.

"What about it?"

"Well, you killed these eh- things with it and my buddy here couldn’t. So we just wanted to know, how you did it…"

"...Silver."

"Excuse me, what?" Tony asked confused and they imagined that the kid must be rolling his eyes.

"These 'monsters' were werewolves. They are weak to silver. My bullets are made out of silver. Now leave."

"Wait wait wait. Werewolves, seriously?!" Tony asked and Bucky gave him his 'I told you so' - look. 

"Yeah, not that strong, but when there are too many of them, then they can be pretty annoying."

"Say kid, where are your parents?" Bucky asked and they were met with silence again.

"We only want to help." Tony added. They both had a bad feeling about this. No kid should live alone in the woods with monster-wolf-people running around.

"We don’t need your help." 

"We?" Tony asked.

"Just fucking leave already!"

"We can not just leave you here." Bucky said.

"Yes you ca-" Dean was interrupted by a distant yell. 

"Eh… what was that?" Tony asked and activated his suit. It came out of his car and flew directly to him and covered Tony's body. Bucky too got into fighting position.

"Shit, what are those?!" Iron Man asked, as some angry, hungry and crazy looking people came running towards them. 

"Werewolves." Bucky said and shot at them and again, it didn’t do anything. 

"Dammit." Tony shot lasers at them, but they also didn’t do anything, as they just got up again after they fell down.

Tony saw that Bucky was struggling. The only weapons Tony had left, that could work, would explode and could hurt Bucky. He picked two up and flew into the sky and dropped them, but the creatures just got up again. He was running out of options. 

"Get inside!" 

Tony and Bucky turned around and saw that the door to the cabin was open. Dean stood there with his gun in his hand and shot one werewolf after another. 

"Quick!" 

Tony and Bucky shook off the creatures and hurried inside. Dean followed quickly and closed the door behind him. He then grabbed a pack of salt and scattered it in front of the door. 

"Everything alright?" Tony and Bucky turned around and saw another boy, who was even younger, holding a gun. 

"I told you to stay back, Sam!" 

"But I can help-"

"NO! Just stay back!" Dean yelled and went to the table to grab two more guns. 

The werewolves were hammering against the door and the salt slowly got pushed away. 

"Here!" Dean handed both men a gun, though he hesitated when he gave Tony one. The Iron Man suit probably irritated him. "These have silver bullets. They will kill these things." 

Tony and Bucky nodded and Dean opened the door, letting the beasts in. All three of them shot at the monsters and after a few minutes of nonstop shooting, everything was quiet. 

"Ha! We did it." Tony said happily and removed the helmet. He grinned at Bucky, but his partner looked worriedly at the two kids. Tony turned around and saw why… 

Dean was bleeding from his arm, heavily. 

"Shit kid!" 

Sam already pressed a towel against Deans arm and Dean hissed slightly. 

"You need a hospital." Bucky said calmly, but Dean shook his head. 

"No hospitals." 

"Then to my tower. Bruce can patch you up."

Dean glared at them. "We don’t know you and we won’t just follow you." 

"But Dean it’s… it’s Iron Man." Sam said in a small voice. 

"He is right. I am Tony Stark, or Iron Man. So basically I am not a stranger."

"I don’t give a rats ass about who you are. Just leave. You two have caused enough problems."

"Well we are not leaving you, unless your parents come home and explain, why they left two little kids alone in the forest with these creatures around." Tony said. 

"First of all, we are not 'little kids'. And second, our mother is dead and our father- well… he will be home soon." 

"How long has he been gone?" Bucky asked and before Dean could lie to them, Sam answered truthfully. 

"Three years."

Dean glared at Sam, but his brother didn’t care. 

"You two have lived alone for three years?!" Tony was shocked and Bucky too looked surprised. 

"We were in foster homes. But they were all shit. So we left." 

"You ran away?" 

Dean nodded and Tony sighed. 

"Alright, kid. How about you and your brother come with us. We patch your arm up, no hospitals, promise. You get something to eat, a bed and then tomorrow we talk about what to do next. Sounds good? Good." Tony was satisfied and walked towards the door. 

Dean glared at him, but his arm really hurt and if he can not fight, then he can not protect Sammy. He sighed and nodded. "Alright. But if you try anything funny I’ll-"

"Yeah yeah. We get it. JARVIS, get the car here as close as possible without hitting any trees."

The two brothers looked confused, but shrugged it off. Dean told Sam to pack his things and then he himself grabbed a bag and put all the guns and salt in it."

After a few minutes, Tony's car arrived and Dean and Sam put their bags into the trunk. Afterwards they sat down in the backseats, while Bucky sat shotgun and Tony drove them towards the city.

The whole drive to the tower was in complete silence and Dean became more and more nervous. They were literally in the car of a stranger. Exactly doing, what no one should do. But he was tired. Tired of running away, tired of fighting against monsters, tired of looking after Sammy… He was only 15 for fucks sake. He was allowed to make mistakes. If this turns out to be one, he has his gun ready to defend himself and save Sam.

After another 10 minutes of driving, the tower finally came into view and the brothers looked impressed by the size of it.

Tony drove into the garage, which was on the lowest floor of the tower and they all got out. Dean and Sam grabbed their bags and even though Bucky offered to carry them, Dean insisted that he carried his own, even with his arm still bleeding a little bit.

They got into the elevator and Dean got more nervous by the second. Bucky realized that, but decided to keep it to himself. Of course these kids would be scared. They were in the home of a complete stranger and Bucky could only guess what Dean had meant, when he said that they ran away from the foster home because it wasn’t good. 

The elevator opened and Sam and Dean were overwhelmed by the luxurious room. There was a huge living room, with a gigantic tv screen, multiple couches and a large coffee table. Behind that was a big dining table and a kitchen with fruits and snacks lying around.

Dean saw that there were a lot more people in the room and he realized that it truly were the Avengers. He saw them more than once on the news. Dean glanced over to his brother and Sam had sparkles in his eyes. He looked super excited and Dean guessed that this was like a dream come true to him. 

"Welcome to the greatest place on earth. The Avengers tower!" Tony announced happily and he gestured for the boys to come in.

Dean walked carefully in front of his brother and they made their way towards the center of the room.

Bucky followed and told Dean to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Bruce, can you help?" Tony asked his science brother and gestured at Deans arm.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"Werewolf attack."

"So those really are real?!" Clint asked. Bucky just nodded and Steve walked up to him.

"What happened?" 

"These peopl- creatures attacked us. Dean saved us." 

"Yeah, the kid is a good shot." Tony said and Dean glared at him, probably because he called him 'kid' again.

"We should bring him to a hospital." Bruce said and before Dean could tell him his mind, Bucky spoke up. 

"No hospitals. Just do what you can." 

Dean looked at Bucky gratefully. Bruce sighed and took care of Dean's arm as good as he could and then bandaged it. 

"What about those... werewolves? Are they still out there?" 

"We killed all of them. You are welcome." Tony said.

"Not all of them. Just the pack." Dean said. "There are probably more around in the woods." 

"More? You mean there are more of those monsters out there?" Tony asked and Dean nodded. 

"Yeah, and not just werewolves. There are tons of monsters out there. Vampires, ghosts, wendigos, demons..." 

"Bullshit! That's not real, right? ...right?" Clint asked nervously. 

"Why wouldn't they be real?" Thor asked.

"Because they are mythical creatures." Natasha explained. 

"They are real. Believe it or not." Dean snapped and got up, as Bruce was finished with his arm. 

"You should not move it too much. So try not to lift any heavy things." Bruce said.

Dean nodded and then turned to Sam, who was still looking around. He could see that Sam was nervous, but also exited. Sam was always amazed by the Avengers and wanted to be a hero because of them. When they had watched the news when the aliens attacked, they were both impressed when they saw the Avengers fighting. But Dean already guessed back then that they had no idea about the supernatural.

"Well, thanks for everything. Come on Sammy." Dean grabbed his brother and walked towards the elevator.

"Wait wait wait. You can not just leave." Tony said and stepped in front of the boys. 

"We can and we will."

"Tony is right. It is almost midnight. We have enough rooms. You can stay here and tomorrow we will bring you home. As long as it's alright with your parents?" Steve said and Dean just glared at him.

Tony shook his head. "No parents, but Cap is right. You two will stay here and tomorrow we talk about... well everything I guess." 

Dean still hesitated to follow Tony, but then he looked down at Sam. His brother was clearly tired and the bed in the cabin wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Alright." Dean sighed. "We will stay one night." 

"Perfect! This way, young gentlemen." Tony walked ahead and the brothers followed. They reached a big room and their eyes went wide. It had a huge king sized bed in the middle if the room. A big tv on the wall, a large table with two chairs and two laptops, a walk-in wardrobe and a door that led to a private bathroom. Everything looked brand new and clean. 

"This is one room. The other is right next door-"

"We'll stay together in one room." Dean interrupted him and Tony shrugged. 

"Alrighto. Your choice. Make yourself at home. If something is wrong, just tell JARVIS and he will get us."

"Jarvis?" Dean asked.

"My AI. Hey J, introduce yourself." 

"Hello Dean, hello Sam. I am JARVIS an AI created by Tony Stark. I run this tower and inform the avengers about everything that is going on in here or in the world."

"Wow! That's so awesome!" Sam was excited and Dean rolled his eyes at his nerdy brother.

"Our rooms are not far, so again just tell JARVIS when something is wrong and one of us will be here in a second." 

Tony left the room and the two brothers were left alone.

"This is great, Dean." Sam sat down on the bed and tested the softness.

"Don't get too comfortable Sammy. We are leaving tomorrow morning." 

"Do we have to?" 

"Yes. We have to find dad. And the Avengers will never let us stay here for longer. They have more important things to do then looking after two troublesome kids." 

Sam looked disappointed but he nodded. He took some clothes from his bag and put on some comfortable clothes. He laid down on the bed and looked at his brother. 

"Go to sleep Dean. You are tired." 

"I'm fine Sammy. You go to sleep. I'll keep watch." 

"Dean-" 

"I said I'm fine!" 

"They are the Avengers. They won't... hurt us." 

"You don't know that." Dean said in a bitter tone and just sat down at the table. Sam sighed and made himself comfortable on the bed, trying to sleep while Dean stared out the window. They never really were in the city with their father. Always on the road, in old hotel rooms in the middle of nowhere. Now he could see almost all of New York and he realized how many people there lived and how almost no one had an idea of what's out there. All the monsters and creatures. Dean thought about his mother and the yellow eyed demon that killed her. He thought about his father and how he always saw him as a hero. Not the Avengers. They had no idea what John had done to keep his sons safe, what he had done to keep his brother safe. 

Dean sat there for a few more hours, thinking about their future. But soon he got more and more tired and without realizing he fell asleep at the table...


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up with a startle and he panicked for a second when he did not know where he was. But then he saw Sam sitting on the bed, putting on his shoes.

Right, the Avengers tower.

"Good morning." Sam said happily.

"Mornin..." Dean mumbled while he yawned. "What time is it?"

"10 in the morning." Sam answered and Dean was surprised. He doesn't remember a time when he could sleep this long. 

"Good morning Sam and Dean. Tony wants you to know that breakfast is ready." JARVIS said.

"Eh thanks." Dean said and looked up at the ceiling. Then he put on a fresh shirt, but didn't bother to change the rest.

The two brothers went to the main area where they arrived yesterday and were again surprised by what they saw. The large table next to the kitchen was filled food. There was bacon, eggs, pancakes, bread, cheese, fruits, cereal, and many many more delicious things to eat.

"Ah good morning boys. Come on, eat. Before Thor eats everything." Tony said with a smile. He and the other Avengers were already there and it looked like they had waited for them.

They sat down at one end of the table and when the others started to eat, they both instantly started to dig in as well. Both Sam and Dean never had a meal like this and after eating they were both so full, that they thought they never had to eat anything in their life ever again. 

Dean glanced over to his little brother and was glad to see his brother happy and not hungry. He always tried his best to bring food home, but it wasn't always easy to steal or make money when you are a 15 year old with no proper school education.

"I hope you liked it.“ Bruce said.

"It was super delicious!" Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Great. Now how about you two sit down and watch some tv, while we clean everything up." Steve suggested, but Dean shook his head.

"I can help."

"Nonsense. You are our guests. It’ll only take a few minutes anyway." Tony said and the brothers got up and went to the couch.

The Avengers started to clean everything and the boys sat down on the couch, not knowing what to do.

Bucky saw that the kids were a bit overwhelmed by the big tv screen that had no buttons and decided to step in.

"JARVIS. Please turn on the tv."

The tv instantly turned on and the kids turned to Bucky.

"Just tell JARVIS what you want to watch and he’ll change the channel."

"Thanks. Maybe the news." Dean said and JARVIS put on the news.

They watched in silence, while the Avengers cleaned everything up. Afterwards they all went to the boys and sat down opposite of them.

"So, first of all, we should introduce ourselves." Tony started.

"We know who you are." Dean said, but Tony shook his head.

"You know us as superheroes. But not as normal people. So, I am Tony Stark,… here we have Captain Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and Thor. You already know JARVIS and depending how long you are going to stay here, you could also meet Pepper Potts, Happy and probably Agent. Who I am sure already knows that you guys are here."

"I am Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam."

"Bucky had told us what happened. We are glad that you two are alright and thankful that you helped him and Tony." Steve stated.

"It was nothing." Dean said. "Can Sam and I go now?"

"You really want to leave?" Bucky asked.

"Look, I am not a kid anymore. I can take care of Sammy and you guys are busy with other stuff, so before we get too comfortable here, I’d rather we leave now."

"Well, we can not just let you go. You are both minors." Steve said and the others nodded.

"I am still a better guardian to Sam than most adults. And when you send us to the orphanage or the police, then we will just run away again."

"To how many foster homes have you been?" Clint asked.

"…five."

"Why did you leave?" Natasha asked.

"Because they- ... they weren’t good people."

"All of them?"

"Some more, some less." Dean shrugged.

"What if you would stay here?" Tony asked and Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows.

"What exactly do you mean?" Dean asked carefully.

"Well you guys don’t want to go and live with other people, but we also can not let you guys live on your own in the woods. We have enough space, you can go to school and you can tell us more about these monsters. The more we know about them, the better we can protect others." Tony explained and Dean thought about it for a moment.

He knows that Sam always loved going to school and that his brother would make it far. But he also wanted to look for their father and he wasn’t sure if he could trust them.

The Avengers realized that Dean was hesitating and Sam almost looked disappointed that his brother did not say 'yes' instantly.

"You don’t have to decide now. You could stay for a week and see how it goes." Bucky suggested and Dean nodded.

"Yeah… sounds fine to me." He looked at Sam who nodded excitedly.

"Great! Since it’s Friday, I can call a school close by and ask if guys could come next week for a few hours and see how it goes." Tony said.

"You hear that Dean?! We can go to school again!" Sam said happily and Dean just rolled his eyes. "Great."

"Alright, you already have your room, so make yourself at home. I will order some stuff for you since you both don’t have much. As for your weapons, I want you to hand them over."

"No." Dean just said.

"Look Dean, I get that you are scared and only want to protect your brother, but you have to trust us. I can not let a teenager run around with 10 guns and knives in his pocket." Tony said, but Dean still didn’t want to agree.

"Where did you get them anyway?" Bucky asked curiously.

Dean sighed. Better talk now, than getting into trouble later. "Our father is a hunter. Always took care of us, but three years ago he vanished. Been looking for him everywhere, but so far nothing. The police realized that we were homeless and put us into an orphanage. After our last foster home we ran away and hid in the cabin where you found us. We have been there before with our father and he had canned food and a lot of weapons hidden in there."

"How about you get to keep one handgun and one knife. We will keep the rest somewhere else, safe."

"I want to know where."

Tony sighed. "Alright, but you can only take them when you have our permission."

"Deal."

"Fantastic."

Bruce wanted to know more about these monsters and asked, "So you 'hunters' hunt these creatures?"

"Yup."

"But the general public doesn’t know about this. If these monsters exist, then how come that no one knows about them?" Bruce asked.

"There are only a few hunters out there, but they are enough to kill them. A lot of people have already come in contact with ghosts and other creatures, but they know that no one would believe them and the FBI and police would have no idea what to do and would make a hunt just more complicated. It is not easy to live like this, because there is no payment. But it’s the right thing to do."

"That’s admirable." Natasha said.

Clint looked at them and wondered. "Do you know other hunters? You could have lived with them, instead on the streets."

"Only one, Bobby. But I don’t know where exactly he lives and only dad had his number. I only know he lives somewhere in South Dakota, but I was seven when we visited him last and we moved a lot, so I never really knew where exactly we were."

"Why did you move so much? Is it because of the monsters?" Steve asked and Dean shrugged.

"Yes and no. Normally we wouldn’t have to move, but our dad… he was obsessed… When- when we were younger, our mom was killed by a demon. I was four at that time and Sammy just born. The demon burned our house down and ever since we were on the road. Dad tried to find clues about the demon that killed mom."

"I am sorry to hear that." Steve said and all the Avengers looked sad and Dean hated that they pitied them.

"Yeah well life’s a bitch. I am sure if someone understands that, it’s you guys."

The Avengers couldn’t deny that.

"So, any hobbies?" Tony asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I like reading." Sam responded.

"Oh that’s cool. I have a library. Bruce and Steve are there often. You can read whatever you want." Tony said and they all smiled, when they saw Sam’s happy grin.

"What about you?" Bucky asked Dean, but he shrugged.

"Never really thought about that… I guess I like fighting."

"Uhhh then you should come with us to the gym. You can even try out one of my bows." Clint siad excited.

"His arm is still injured." Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

"I can still fight."

"Then we should have a good fight and see who is the better warrior!" Thor yelled and Steve looked a bit nervous.

"NO! He is injured! Also, Dean is 15. You could probably kill him with one punch, so no fighting."

"No, I can take it." Dean was confident and Thor grinned at him.

"Just try not to use your arm." Bruce said to Dean.

"Okay, before we all scatter into random rooms, Dean, if you give me everything you know about your father, then I should be able to find him… or rather JARVIS will find him."

"Really?" Dean asked hopefully.

Tony nodded, but Bucky stepped up. "But if we find out that he is not able to take proper care of you, then we can not let you stay with him."

"What?! Of course he can!"

"Calm down Dean. It’s just… he left you and even before that, he should have given you two a home. A normal childhood." Bucky tried to explain, but Dean was getting angry.

"He only wanted to protect us! He taught us how to fight and how to kill! We are only hunters because most people are too weak and can not defend themselves!"

"Still, we will keep an eye on him if we find him." Bucky said and Dean could only accept it.

"Well, I’ll be in my lab. Again, if you need anything, just ask JARVIS." And with that Tony left.

"We should go, young warrior! See how strong you are!" Thor said excitedly, but Dean shook his head.

"Sam wants to check out the library first."

"I can show him and keep an eye on him." Bruce suggested, but again Dean shook his head.

"No offense Mr. Banner, but I don’t trust any of you. I will not leave my brothers side."

The Avengers started to realize how close they are and nodded. It would take some time to earn their trust.

______________________________

"Here we go." Bruce opened the door to the library.

"Woah! This is awesome." Sam started to pick up one book after another and instantly sat down at the table and flicked through them.

"Careful Sammy. Don’t break them." Dean muttered as he picked one up and instantly put it back again because it looked boring.

"Don’t worry. Some of them are really old anyway and Tony can buy all books again if he wanted to." Steve said and Sam smiled again and continued reading.

Dean sighed and sat down on a chair next to Steve, keeping an eye on his brother, as he and Bruce discussed some books.

"You are a great older brother." Steve said to Dean, who’s eyes never left his little brother.

"I couldn’t protect him."

"From what? The monsters?"

"Them and People. They… they hurt us. I tried to protect him, but I couldn’t. He got hurt and- and-"

"It’s alright. You did your best and I am sure your brother knows that."

"Still. It can not go on like this. Sammy is smart and he could go to college. He… he doesn’t deserve to be hungry all the time because I have no money for food. He shouldn’t feel bad because I stole something for him so that he can have a fucking christmas present…"

"You never had it easy Dean. It is impressive what you do for him and I understand that you don’t trust us, but… try to live here with us for a few days and maybe it works out just fine for you. Tony wasn’t lying. We have enough space, you could go to school and you would never be hungry again."

"But why us? There are hundreds of other orphans who need a home."

"Well, we already send a lot of money to orphanages to make a better place for the kids there… I mean, mainly Tony because he has all the money. And now that you told us about how some people treat you kids, we will look more closely and work harder with the police to make sure that no kids will be harmed. All, thanks to you, Dean. You helped a lot of others with your honesty."

Dean looked at Steve and smiled slightly. He could tell that the captain was an honest man. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad place.

______________________________

After an hour Dean became bored and started to walk around a bit, though he still stayed close to Sam. He looked at all the books, but most of them were scientific, something Dean knew nothing of and had no interest in.

But after walking around a bit more, he suddenly saw a very old book. It was dusted and the pages almost fell out of it. The cover said 'Men of letters: The Supernatural'. Dean opened it and was amazed by what he saw. There were information about all the monsters that they hunt… even more. There were old drawings of demons and angels, of gods and fairy tales. He saw weapons and weird sigils that he had never seen before.

"Hey Sammy! Look." Dean put the book in front of his brother, who was reading a book about law.

"Dean this is… this is written by hunters."

"Yeah. We could use this. There seem to be information in it about the supernatural that even dad didn’t know about."

Sam smiled and even Dean laughed slightly.

"I read a bit of that, but I thought it was all just… well nonsense." Bruce admitted.

"It is not. Maybe… maybe there is information about the yellow eyed demon! That could lead us to dad!" Dean said exited, but Sam’s smile faded.

"Dean, are you sure that dad still cares about us?"

"Of course! Why wouldn’t he?!"

"It’s just… it’s been years Dean. Don’t you think he would have looked at the cabin if there was a slight change that we would be there?"

"Well- maybe he was there when we were at one of those stupid foster homes. He is still dad Sam. He cares."

"… alright. I’ll see what I can find." Sam said and grabbed the book.

"Awesome."

"What about your training with Thor?"

"Eh… it can wait. You just do your stuff first."

"Dean, Bruce and I can stay here. You go and do something, before you get crazy in here."

"I am not leaving you."

Sam rolled his eyes. His brother was always so overprotective.

"Then I am coming with you."

"Sammy-"

"No, I have read enough for now. Come on, before Thor is too tired to take you on. Sam smiled and Dean grinned.

"Alright then."

Bruce and Steve showed them the way and soon they stood in the gym.

It was a huge hall with different training equipments. Clint stood at a shooting range, firing multiple arrows at once and always hitting bullseye. Natasha was punching and kicking a punching bag and Thor was lifting weights and the Winchesters could only guess that they weigh more then any normal human being could lift.

"Ah! The small warriors have arrived!" He laughed and put the weights to the side.

"Want to try out some stuff?" Natasha asked.

"Not me." Sam said, taking a step back.

"I do." Dean said, taking a step forward.

"Remember your arm!" Steve said and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Great. How about you two step into the ring?“ Natasha suggested at Dean and Thor and both did so.

"Ooohhh this will be great." Clint said and he, Natasha, Steve, Bruce and Sam all stood at the side to watch.

"He won’t hurt him, right?" Sam asked Steve. He was worried that Dean would seriously get hurt.

"Nah, Thor knows his own strength… most of the time."

Right then Tony and Bucky came walking in. "Hey, have you guys- what’s going on here?" Tony asked.

"Thor and Dean are going to fight. I bet on our big blonde viking." Clint said.

Bucky just shook his head.

"Are you sure this is a great idea? We took them in to not get hurt anymore, remember?" Tony said.

"Do not worry my friend. I will not use my full strength." Thor announced.

"Thanks man. Just try not to hit my arm and I'm good" Dean muttered, feeling extremely small now that he stood directly in front of the north god. But if he could fight with this guy, then that would mean that he could protect Sammy even when he was hurt, so Dean saw this as a chance to see if he was strong enough. Most of the time he fought bigger opponents, but then he had knives, salt, guns and holy water to defend himself. Now he only had his fists, but that was kind of what he wanted. He got hurt so many times by other people just because he wasn’t strong enough when it came to hand-to-hand combat. He had to become better.

"And go." Natasha said and Thor instantly brought down his fist. Dean was thankfully fast enough and managed to dodge it. He moved behind Thor and kicked him in the legs.

"Ha, good. But not enough to defeat me." Thor turned around, grabbed him by the shoulder and held him up. He was confused though when Dean just grinned at him.

"What?" Thor asked and right then Dean kicked him in the face.

"OOOOHHHH!!! That had to hurt." Clint laughed and the others were also impressed.

Thor held his nose and for a second Dean was scared that he went too far, but then Thor just laughed. "That was perfect! You truly are a warrior Dean, son of Winchester."

Dean grinned. "Our father taught us the basics."

"Even Sam?" Steve asked shocked.

Both boys nodded.

"But Sam is 11. You said you haven't seen your father for 3 years."

Dean just shrugged. "He started to teach me when I was 5 and Sam when he was 6." 

"And here I thought my father was father of the year." Tony said sarcastically and Dean was about to snap at him, but Bucky stepped between them. 

"Well, you know the basics, but if you really want to fight, then you should learn a few more moves."

"You will teach me?" 

"If you want to, yes." 

Dean nodded and Bucky smiled slightly. "Alright then, we can train in here for a few hours in the next couple of days and I will show you some tricks. But we will be careful with your arm." 

"Yes sir." 

______________________________

When the day came to an end all of the Avengers and the two Winchesters sat in the kitchen for dinner. After that they turned on the tv and made themselves comfortable on the couch. Natasha sat between Bruce and Steve, who sat next to Bucky. Bucky and Tony were slightly cuddling on the couch and next to them were Clint and Thor with a giant bowl of popcorn. Dean and Sam sat on the far left.

"So, what do you want to see?" 

Dean and Sam just shrugged.

"Oh! How about Ghostbusters." Clint suggested.

"You just want to watch it now, because you want to be prepared to fight against the ghosts." Natasha stated.

"Yeah, well if they are real, then I have to learn about their weakness." Clint shot back at her.

"It's salt." Dean said.

"... Oh. Good to know." Clint still started the movie and Bucky groaned.

"What?" Steve asked his friend.

"Tony always hums the music theme for like days after we watched the movie." Bucky answered annoyed.

"Not my fault it's so catchy." Tony grumbled and Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Sssshhh I want to watch this." Clint said and Bruce looked at him weird.

"You have watched this movie at least 8 times since we all moved in here. Surely you don't need it to be quiet to understand the movie."

"Well then, come up with a better idea." 

"Calm down boys." Natasha said, but smiled.

"What about that movie with the wizard and the little people with hairy feet. I enjoyed that one." Thor said and this time Tony rolled his eyes. "We have seen lord of the rings for at least 13 times already. And how can you still not know the name?" 

"I don't pay attention to that." 

"We should just watch Scooby-Doo..." Dean muttered to Sam, but the others heard it.

"Scooby-Doo?" 

"Never watched it." Clint said.

"What is that? Sounds like food." Thor wondered.

"Alright JARVIS, put on Scooby-Doo." Tony said and Dean looked at him.

"I just- you don't have to watch it. It's a kids show..." 

"And? I love cartoons. Besides it seems like no one here has watched it before. Not even Clint." 

"Yeah. Finally something new."

______________________________

They all watched Scooby-Doo and all of them were happy and enjoyed the show. 

Bucky and Tony glanced over to the kids and were happy to see Dean and Sam smile. Like actually smiling and enjoying themselves.

After a few more episodes the boys had fallen asleep and the Avengers also got tired.

"Man, we are getting old." Steve said while he yawned.

"Speak for yourself, old man." Tony said as he desperately tried not to yawn as well.

"We should bring the kids to bed." Bucky got up and went over to the sleeping boys, when suddenly Dean shot up and almost hit Bucky, but thankfully Bucky had good reflexes. 

"Stay the fuck away!" Dean growled and stood in front of his still sleeping brother.

"Dean, calm down. It's me, Bucky. You are safe. We only want to bring you to bed." Bucky tried to sound as non threatening as he could but he wasn't sure if it was enough to convince Dean that he meant no harm.

Dean was breathing heavily and looked around. Clearly he wasn't fully aware where he was.

"Dean? You okay buddy?" Tony asked carefully and Dean nodded. 

"Ye- Yeah I... everything's fine..." He bend down and took his little brother into his arms.

"Dean, I can take hi-" "No!" Dean snapped at Bucky. "No one will touch him." He whispered and carried Sam out of the livingroom and into their bedroom. 

Tony got up and put a hand on Buckys shoulder. "He didn't mean it. He just needs time." Bucky nodded and slowly everyone got up and went to bed.

______________________________

The next morning was a saturday and Dean and Sam came down to an almost empty kitchen. Only Tony, Bucky, Bruce and a red haired woman were there. 

"Aahh the little sleeping beauties are awake!" Tony beamed and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Guys, this is Pepper. The greatest woman on this planet... Don't tell our russian spy I said that." He winked. "Pepper is the reason that Stark Industries is still running and kind of keeps us all in check."

"Hello ma'am. I am Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." 

"Just call me Pepper. I hope you two have a great time here." The boys nodded and Dean turned back to Tony. 

"Where are the others?" 

"Nat and Clint are on a small mission and Steve and Thor take care of some bank robbers in Washington." 

Dean nodded and turned to Bucky. "Bucky I... I'm sorry. Yesterday, I shouldn't have-" 

"It's alright Dean. Don't worry about it. I should have known that you would be jumpy and it's good that your first instinct was to protect Sam. Just know that we would never harm you and that we only want what's best for the both of you."

"Thanks." 

"Less talking, more eating. You two are still underweight." Tony said and pointed at the food on the table.

______________________________

After eating Tony suggested that they go shopping for some clothes. Dean didn't want Tony to spend any money for them, but Tony insisted. 

So now Tony, Bucky, Bruce, Pepper and the boys were in a shopping mall, looking for some clothes to buy for Sam and Dean.

"This is really not necessary." Dean said for the fifth time.

"Oh Tony would only spend his money on something stupid and or useless things, so this actually helps." Pepper said and handed Bucky the third shopping bag. 

"Why do I have to carry everything?" 

"Because you have a metal arm." Pepper said matter of factly and Bucky rolled his eyes.

"You do?!" Sam asked and Bucky nodded and took his glove off to reveal the silver shining metal.

"That's so cool! Dean look!" 

"How did that happen?" Dean asked as he looked at the arm.

"Back in the war... There was an accident on a train when we fought the enemy." 

"Sorry, you probably don't want to talk about it..." Dean felt embarrassed and looked away.

"It's alright. It happened a long time ago and I have great friends to help me deal with it." Bucky smiled and Dean felt slightly better.

Suddenly Bruce came rushing towards them. He and Tony had gone off to look for some materials for a new device.

"Guys we have a problem."

"What is it?" Pepper asked worriedly.

"Fangirls." Bruce said dramatically. 

"Ugh not again..." Bucky was annoyed while Dean and Sam were just confused, so Pepper explained it to them.

"The Avengers have a lot of fans who try to get pictures and autographs. And because Tony is not really discreet, he... let's say he likes the attention." 

Right then Tony came around the corner with around 30 people following him and more and more joined the mop of paparazzi. 

"There! There is the Hulk and the Winter Soldier!" Someone yelled and many people came running towards them.

"Come on Sam." Dean whispered and grabbed Sam's hand. They got out of there before they were swarmed and watched from afar how annoyed Bucky, Bruce and Pepper looked. Tony on the other hand did not seem to mind, though maybe he was just more used to it and hid the annoyance better.

"And that Sammy is why you don't become a hero." 

"Will they be alright?" 

"Yeah... Nothing we can do anyway." Dean started to walk and Sam followed him.

"Do you like them Dean?" Sam suddenly asked him.

"Wha- eh... Yeah I- I guess." 

"So can we stay with them?" 

"We have been with them for less then two days."

"And they are already better then all the other homes we had." Sam pointed out.

Dean sighed and sat down on an empty bench and Sam sat down beside him.

"I know you like them. I like them too, but it's too early to say if we can truly trust them. I don't think that they are bad people, but we should still be careful." Sam nodded and Dean continued. "Ask me again when the week is over. After you have been to school. Also it's not just our, but also their decision to make. If they don't want us anymore, then we have to leave."

"Yeah, you are right. Thanks Dean."

"For what?" 

"For always being there for me, for taking care of me. I know you tried to hide a lot of things, like the stealing and that you got hit by our foster parents but, I am not stupid. I keep an eye on you like you on me and I am sorry that-" 

"Stop Sammy. Never apologize for something like that. I am your older brother and it's my job to keep you safe." 

"No Dean, it's dad's job and he is failing miserably." Sam mumbled.

"Dad is busy, he-" 

"Why are you always defending him? He is not a good father, Dean." Sam interrupted him.

"He did everything he could to keep us safe." 

"I just want a normal childhood." 

"Well we don't always get what we want, do we..." Dean said and it became quiet between them.

Then Bucky came walking towards them.

"Alright, let's go. Tony is about to convince them to leave us alone, so let's go to the car and get the hell out of here."

"Fucking finally." Dean said and got up.

Bucky looked after him and then turned to Sam. "Everything alright?" 

Sam sighed. "Yeah, just... he is too overprotective and the way he talks about dad..." 

Bucky knelt down on one knee so he was at Sam's eye level. "Hey, it's okay. I am sure your brother just needs some time and being out here in public was probably just too much for him." 

Sam nodded and smiled slightly at Bucky. He turned and saw Dean keeping an eye on him from the distance. He and Bucky then went to him and together they met the others by the car.

______________________________

"Ah the shopping queens are back." Clint announced. Natasha, Thor and Steve were also back in the tower when the others arrived.

"Yeah... We had to escape a mob of crazy fans again." Bruce said and sat down at the kitchen table. 

"Did you at least find some stuff for Sam and Dean?" Steve asked and Bucky raised his arms where all the shopping bags hang from.

"The boys now have clothes for every season, though Dean almost only wanted flannel shirts."

"They are comfy." Dean shrugged.

"Don't worry Dean, the ladies will love your style. Yours too Sam." Tony grinned and Sam grimaced. 

"I am 11." 

"Well you behave like a 16 year old." 

"What about Dean?" 

"Oh he is like an old man. Always grim and complaining." Tony laughed and Dean glared at him. "See!" 

"How were your missions?" Pepper asked them.

"Great! We defeated the enemy in seconds." Thor said proudly and clapped Steve on the shoulder.

"Ours too, and eh..." Clint stopped and looked at Natasha for help. 

"Fury and Coulson know about these supernatural creatures." She finished and everyone looked at her.

"Who are Fury and Coulson?" Dean asked.

"Fury is the head of SHIELD, a super, not so secret agency of spies and killers. Natasha and Clint were with them before they joined us. Coulson, or Agent, is like Fury's right hand man." Tony explained.

Natasha continued. "We talked to Coulson after the mission and mentioned you two. He said that SHIELD had their eyes on these things for a long time, but they always had problems to recruit hunters. And it wasn't easy to find out about killing these monsters, because there is a lot of bullshit on the internet and even a lot of books say the wrong things." 

"Our father told us, that you have to be born into this kind of life. Otherwise it would be difficult to find a good start." Dean agreed. 

"Well, did Agent say anything else?" Tony asked but Natasha shook her head. "Not really, but he asked us to help them out when they have problems again, because we now have tutors in that matter." She looked at Sam and Dean and they both nodded.

"Okay then. Who wants to watch more Scooby-Doo?"

Everyone looked at Tony.

"What? I kinda liked it." 

"I'm in!" Clint said and Natasha nodded.

"Sure." 

"Why not."

In the end all of them sat on the couch again, watching Scooby-Doo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday was a relaxed day. Sam spend a lot of time in the library and even though Dean barely left him out of his sight, he was still a lot more relaxed now when Sam was spending time with Bruce or Steve. His brother clearly liked the Avengers and Dean didn't want to ruin their friendship just because he was paranoid. He himself got closer to Bucky as they spend some time in the gym and Dean realized, that he could learn a lot from him. The Avengers on the other hand wanted to learn more about the supernatural, so they all sat down in the evening and Dean and Sam explained the basics of hunting, like what to do against a ghost or werewolves. Bruce wrote down some stuff and Tony made some online notes.

On the next day, Sam and Dean got the opportunity to go to school. They met Happy and he drove them over to the school and talked to the teachers that Tony had called earlier. He would pick them up later and Sam and Dean walked to their classes.

During their first brake, the two brothers met outside.

"Hey Sammy, already making friends?" Dean asked, as he smiled at his brother who was followed by a boy and girl his age.

"Yeah, these are Katie and Ben." He gestured and they both said 'hello' to Dean.

"Hey."

"What about you? You getting along?"

"Nah... school is not for me."

"Come on Dean, you should at least try."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I must be doing something wrong, if my 11 year old brother tries to tell me what to do."

Sam glared at him. "You are smart Dean. You could become a businessman if you would just try."

"You and I both know that that‘s not an option for me. Hey, when did Happy say he‘ll pick us up again?"

"4pm."

"Right..."

"...why?..."

"I‘ll just...look around."

Sam sighed. "Just don‘t get into trouble."

"Yeah yeah. You‘ll be alright?" Dean asked Sam, clearly a bit worried about his brother.

"I‘ll be fine. It‘s just a school."

"Great. See ya." And with that Dean left the school and walked around the city.

______________________________

Dean came across an old car garage. He often helped his father with the Impala, so maybe he could help out here and earn some money.

He looked around and saw an old man working on an old mustang.

"Excuse me sir." Dean said and walked up to him.

"What ya want?" The old man grumbled. He already reminded him of Bobby. From the clothes, to the grim expression and the way he talked.

"I‘m looking for work."

"I need no help. Especially not from a brat like you."

"I know a thing or two about cars. And I don‘t expect much. Just a little bit of cash."

"...You homeless or something?" He asked.

"Or something." Dean just said.

"Mhmm... Look kid, I'm not really a friendly guy."

"I'm not looking for a friend."

The man had to admit that the kid looked more confident then the last guy who worked for him.

"Come here." Dean walked over and the guy pointed at the car. "This old beauty rattles a bit. Any idea?"

"Could be a couple of things." Dean walked over and looked under the hood. He picked up a box wrench. "I think it's an out of tune carb..." Dean started to work a bit and after 10 minutes the guy nodded.

"Not bad kid, but shouldn't you be in school?" 

Dean just shrugged. " 'm not cut out for school."

The man nodded. "Alright, but if you cause trouble, then you're out. Now keep working on this one."

"Yes sir." Dean grinned and got to work.

______________________________

Dean arrived at the school just before Happy arrived and he and Sam got into the car.

"So kids, how was school?" 

"Great." 

"Boring."

They said at the same time and Happy chuckled. He brought them back to the tower, where the Avengers had already prepared dinner.

"Aaannnd? How was it? Did you make any friends? Are the teachers hot?" 

"Tony... don't make them wish they never met us." Bucky chuckled and Tony calmed down a bit. 

"Alright, alright. Just curious."

"It was great. The teachers and classmates are really nice and I met a lot of new friends." Sam said happily.

"That's great. We are glad you are happy." Steve said and then turned to Dean. "How was it for you?"

"Oh... Not bad. I guess it's alright." Dean shrugged. What he did not know was that Bucky was a good observer and saw the dirt on Dean's hands, but he kept it to himself for know.

"That's good. You two should know that if you ever have a problem, no matter the subject, you can come to us and ask." Steve told them.

"If it's science and math you should come to me or Bruce, obviously." Tony smirked.

After dinner, Sam sat down in front of the TV with Clint and Thor, while Dean kept sitting at the kitchen table, looking after him. He thought that everyone had something else to do, so he was surprised, when Bucky sat down next to him.

"So... Where were you?" Bucky asked in a quiet voice, so only Dean would hear him.

"What do you mean?" 

"Your hands give you away." 

"Just was outside during the brake."

"It looks like you worked with oil during your brake." Bucky laughed slightly, but Dean stayed quiet. "Seriously?" 

"I'm not made for school."

"Come on Dean. It was your first day-"

"I have been to at least 6 different schools before. Why should I try to get along with others or bother to learn anything when I know that I'll leave again soon? When I know that all I'll ever be is a hunter? I have to make money, not waste my time there." Dean whispered. He looked dead serious and Bucky wasn't sure how to respond. 

"You don't have to be a hunter for the rest of your life Dean. There are hundreds of other ways for you to choose."

"No...there aren't. Not for me." Dean got up and sat down next to Sam on the couch. 

Bucky sighed and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Tony standing behind his seat. 

"Everything alright?" 

"I don't know how to help him Tony. I want to, but he..."

"I know. We just have to keep trying. Maybe he will learn to trust others again." 

Bucky smiled slightly at him and Tony stroked through his hair. He instantly took his hand back down though.

"It's greasy."

"Shut up."

______________________________

The rest of the week was similar. Sam went to school while Dean worked at the garage. Only Bucky knew about it and he kept it to himself and Dean was grateful for that.

Sometimes, after work, Bucky would show Dean some new fighting moves and Steve and Natasha also helped him improve. 

Meanwhile Sam spend a lot of time with Tony and Bruce, learning more and more about technology. He also got along really well with Pepper and Happy, who sometimes spend some time at the tower.

Now it's saturday and Sam, Dean, Bucky, Steve and Bruce watched the news. 

"A man named Charles Rick has been found dead. It seems that he was attacked by an animal, most likely a dog or maybe even a wolf."

The others more or less ignored the news, as people died by accidents every day, but Dean leaned forward and looked closer at the pictures that they showed on the news.

Sam realized Dean's interest. "Do you think it's a case?" The others looked at the brothers.

Dean hesitated. "Maybe... Could be a skinwalker." 

"Should we go and check it out?" Bucky asked and Dean looked at him surprised.

"You want to come?" 

Bucky shrugged. "If it is one of those supernatural beings, then we should try and stop it. And you going alone is not an option."

"We could also come. Would be safer with more people." Steve suggested, but Dean shook his head.

"No, you would draw too much attention. Bucky and I will be enough to handle it." 

Dean then looked at Sam and gestured him to follow him. They walked into their room, while Bucky grabbed some guns with silver bullets, as well as some knives made out of silver. Upstairs, Dean took out his bag from under the bed and took out a small handgun and a knife and held them out for Sam to take.

"Dean-"

"Take it Sam. You still have the phone from Stark, so call me if something is wrong. Use these if you have to."

Sam sighed and took the gun and the knife. "They won't hurt me." 

Dean didn't say anything and took a gun and a knife for himself, as well as a jacket. "I try to be home tonight, maybe it really was just a dog attack." 

"Be careful." 

Dean nodded and they went downstairs. Bucky stood ready at the elevator and Steve walked up to them. 

"If anything goes wrong, you run and let Bucky handle it."

"I can take care of myself, you just make sure that Sam stays safe."

"I promise." 

"You better. If anything happens to my little brother, then I will kill you." Dean said in a deadly voice and Steve nodded.

Then Dean walked over to Bucky and they left the tower.

______________________________

After 20 minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the place where the attack happened.

Bucky followed Dean as he looked around.

"How do you normally do this?" 

"Well... My father has a fake FBI ID, so he talks to the police and witnesses and tries to get as much information as he can. Since I am way too young to be FBI, I always sneak around and try to figure other stuff out that helps. In this case..." He nodded towards where a woman stood crying next to some police officers. He walked over and Bucky followed him.

"Excuse me ma'am. My father here, ...Sebastian... was a friend of Charles. He wants to say he is really sorry about what happened... He is still in shock."

Bucky realized what Dean was doing and tried to look shocked and sad.

"Oohh.. I'm sorry, I don't know you. Where you a colleague of my husband?" 

"Ah... Yes. We got along well and I- it's horrible." Bucky answered and he tried to make his voice sound shaky and sad.

"Do you know about what happened?" Dean asked and the woman looked confused.

"I'm sorry, he is just a curious kid." Bucky tried to explain.

"Oh eh not really. They say it was a dog attack." 

"Was it normal for him to be here at the time that the attack happened?" 

"Well he worked half a mile in that direction, at the building factory, but I am sure your father knows that."

"Of course." Bucky quickly said. 

"So, no... I don't know why he was attacked here." The woman broke into tears again.

"Alright, come on." Dean said and motioned for Bucky to follow him.

The woman looked confused and looked at Bucky who started to sweat nervously.

"I am so sorry, but your husband is in a better place now... Good luck." Bucky said and followed Dean. The woman looked at them, but then shrugged it off.

"Good luck?" Dean asked and grinned.

"Shut up. I'm bad at this. And you could have been nicer. She just lost her husband." 

"We are not here to make friends. Now come on. She probably meant that building over there. Let's check it out."

They walked around the place for some time and it was slowly getting dark, when Dean suddenly found something. There was a back door and there was blood smeared on it. 

"Someone went through here. The question is if it was the victim." 

"How do we find out?" 

Dean took out a needle from his pocket and picked the lock.

"You know, I am still kind of a superhero. I shouldn't brake into buildings." Bucky said, but he still followed Dean.

"I saw you on the news, you guys always brake stuff. And you wanted to come and help me hunt. We hunters aren't heroes." 

Bucky sighed. After walking through the corridor, they reached an open area with boxes. These boxes were filled with guns.

"This doesn't belong in a building factory." 

"No... We should hide and wait for someone to come." Dean looked around and upstairs was a great hiding spot.

They waited for two hours, until they finally heard a door opening and four men walked in. 

"You should have gotten rid of the body. Now the police could come and ask questions." One of the men said.

"I'm sorry boss. He just surprised me, when he said he saw me changing into a dog. I panicked, killed him and just got out of there, before someone saw." A skinny man replied.

"Charles was a good worker, but I always said that we should just turn everyone from the company. That way we don't have to do it in secrecy. It would be much easier if everyone here was involved." Another man said.

"Wait! Do you smell that?" The fourth man looked around and Dean cursed.

"Shit. Fucking skinwalkers and their good noses." He whispered and took out his gun.

The first man concentrated. "Yeah, there are two people here." All four of them suddenly changed into dogs and Bucky too took out his gun.

Dean looked over and when one of the dogs was in his sight, he shot and killed it instantly.

Then he and Bucky moved and sneaked around. One of the shifters got behind them and attacked Bucky and tried to bite him, but Bucky was fast enough to dodge and then shoot at the beast. He turned around, as he heard multiple shots and ran into Dean's direction he saw how Dean was on the ground, but managed to kill his attacker before he got close. 

Bucky sighed in relief and helped him up, when suddenly Dean pushed him to the side. "Look out!" He raised his still slightly injured arm and was scratched by the skinwalker. Bucky pulled Dean's knife out of his pocket and stabbed the dog in the heart.

"Shit, you alright?" He knelt down next to Dean.

"Yeah. He didn't bit me." 

"What would have happened if he..."

"I would have turned into a skinwalker as well, but a scratch won't turn me... I think..." 

"You think?!"

"Sammy will know." 

"Alright. Come on." Bucky helped him up.

"We should get rid of the bodies." 

"Don't worry, I will call SHIELD on the way back. They can handle it. We should worry about your wound." 

Dean nodded and they went back to the car. After Bucky had called SHIELD, he turned his attention back to Dean.

"So, we killed those four, but how many else are out there?" 

Dean shrugged. "No one knows. Probably a lot. We will never find all of them, but at least we prevented them from turning everyone who workes at the factory into skinwalkers. Most of the time they have packs, like wolves. So if they were the main ones, then this area should be alright." 

"I see... You know, I kind of liked it."

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Bucky.

"No paparazzi, no cameras, no civilians who want your autograph. I always stay in the back and let the others handle that, especially Tony." Bucky chuckled at the memory of Tony grinning at the cameras and posing like he would be on the next vogue cover. "This is much... calmer."

"Hunters don't care about fame, or money. We just want to help. Sometimes though you have to do something illegal, or get on the bad side of someone in order to get information. We aren't heroes, but we still try to help others."

"You can be proud of yourself Dean." 

"...thanks Bucky." 

Turned out the scratch won't turn Dean into a skinwalker, but Sam was still angry with his brother for being so reckless. Bucky had calles SHIELD to clean up and afterwards told Steve what happened. They really should pay more attention to those supernatural things out there.

______________________________

The next week Dean worked as much as he could at the garage, helping Travis, as he learned the man's name was. Dean and Bucky told the other Avengers that he didn't want to go to school. At first they were disappointed in Dean, but they also understood why. They agreed that he could still go to work and would get some homeschooling. So everytime Sam did his homework, Dean would read about some basic knowledge. Sam on the other hand loved going to school. The teachers were really impressed with him and already motivated him to keep it up in order to go to college one day. The Avengers also learned more from Sam and Dean about the supernatural.

JARVIS had tried to locate John, but so far no luck. Tony went crazy over it. He got more frustrated that even JARVIS could not locate him and he was even more disappointed in himself when he saw Dean's sad expression. The boys began to think that their father was already dead.

Now it was late at night and Dean and Bucky stopped at a gas station. They were on a hunt and fought against some ghouls. Dean was really impressed by how fast Bucky had learned to hunt. He even got better at lying to the civilians. As Bucky went inside to pay, Dean waited at the car and looked around. Then suddenly in the distance he saw a certain car driving towards the city. It looked just like his dad's Impala.

Dean took several steps foreward, but knew that he would never be able to catch up. Was he hallucinating? There is no way that their dad was here. Probably just another guy with a great taste in cars.

After a minute Bucky came out of the station and saw Dean standing further away from their car, staring straight ahead.

"You alright?"

"Yeah sure. Just thought I saw something." Dean got back to the car and they drove home.

The next day Dean went over to Travis' garage again and when he arrived, he stopped breathing. There stood a lot of cars around to fix, but one of them was an Impala. He walked up to it and looked inside. There he saw one of the soldier toys that he and Sam always played with when they were younger. He tilted his head and even saw his and Sam's initials that they carved into the rear package tray.

Dean looked around. There was no sign of John.Travis came out of his house and nodded at the Impala. "A beauty isn't she?"

"Where is the owner?" Dean asked impatient.

"He left, said something about a job in the city. Why?"

"H-He.. When will he be back?"

"Tonight. He said I should just check her for oil and bulge out a bump. He also said to leave the trunk closed, so don't mess with it. Now come on. You got work to do."

"...Yes sir." Dean started to work and couldn't wait for the day to be over.

______________________________

"It's getting late kid. You should head home before it's getting dark."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's my father's car." Dean said and nodded at the Impala.

"Your-... mhmm. He doesn't know you work here, I assume."

"Haven't seen him in a while."

"You are not in trouble, are ya, kid?" 

"No. I just want to see him again."

"Alright. Well I ain't a babysitter, so I leave ya alone. Here are the keys. If something is wrong, I'll be inside, working on some parts." Travis handed him the keys of the Impala.

"I don't know if I will stay here... We will probably leave for another town." Dean said.

Travis nodded. "Well, that's sad. You are good with cars and it won't be easy to find someone else to do your job. But I get it. So here." Travis handed Dean same money. "You earned it."

"...Thanks Travis. For everything." 

"Nah, don't mention it. Just don't get into trouble. If ya need help with yer old man, just tell me. He ain't looking all that nice." Travis said and left.

______________________________

Dean waited and waited and waited. He looked at his stark phone and he had 10 new messages and 4 missed calls. He sighed and wrote Sam a quick message, telling him that he works a bit longer. He didn't want to explain it over the phone, but if he said nothing, then Tony would probably start a search party for him. 

Finally, when it was already 11pm, Dean heard someone coming.

"I hope they fixed it up good." Dean heard a familiar voice say and he immediately got up and ran towards the man.

"Dad..." He whispered and his father stood there, looking at him in shock.

"D-Dea-" John couldn't believe it. He stumbled forward, reached out with his hands and pulled his son into his arms.

"You're really here." Dean whispered and his father stroked his hair.

"I thought I lost you forever." He looked down at his son. "What about Sam... Is he-?" 

"He is fine. Sammy's fine." 

"Good. That's good. What are you doing here?" 

"I uh work here."

"You work here...?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Sammy and I live with some people and while Sammy goes to school, I work here."

"And Sammy's with those people?" 

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Come on. We'll get your brother and get out of here."

"Just like that...?" 

"Yes. Come on. Get in." John opened the car door and Dean sat inside.

"Where to?" 

"Avengers tower." Dean said quietly and John looked at him.

"... You and Sam live in the Avengers tower?!" 

"Y-Yes, sir." 

"Unbelievable..." John started the Impala and drove towards the tower. "Have you told them about the Supernatural...?" 

"...yes."

"God damn it, Dean!"

"Well they saw it with their own eyes. They would have never believed a lie, so Sammy and I told them everything."

"If this goes out to the public-"

"It won't. They understood and they promised. They just help from time to time."

"... We'll talk about this later. First we get your brother."

"Yes, sir... What are you doing here?" Dean asked his father.

"I had a job in the city. Some killings happened. I thought it was the yellow eyed demon but it was a false lead."

"Well I am glad you are fine, dad." Dean said and smiled at him.

John smiled too. "And I'm glad that you boys are fine. I was worried when you weren't home. I thought a monster got you. I looked everywhere for you." 

"Sorry. The police found us and dragged us to an orphanage. I tried to convince them that you would be home soon, but the guy at the hotel told them that you had left a week ago, so they thought you abandoned us..."

"I could never do that. Family sticks together." He smiled at Dean and he grinned.

"So... the Avengers?" 

"Yep. They ran into us and wanted to bring us to the police again, but we convinced them not to. Tony Stark has an AI. He tried to look for you for us, but it's like you don't exist. I was scared that you actually died." 

"No, I just used different names for the last two years."

"How close are you to finding the demon?" 

"I'm getting closer. But every time I get too close, he slips away again."

"Well I can help now. I learned a lot and even hunted on my own when you were gone."

"Ha! You truly are a Winchester." John laughed and Dean felt proud of himself.

______________________________

John parked in front of the tower and Dean walked inside, while his father waited in the car. 

When Dean reached the living area, he saw everyone there. It seemed that they were just discussing something.

"Dean!" Sam smiled at him. "We were worried about you! I saved you some pizza!" 

Dean just stood there and everyone looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright Dean?" Tony asked concerned.

Dean just looked at his little brother. "Dad's here."

"...w-what...?" Sam muttered and stood up.

"Dad was at Travis' garage to fix the impala. He is waiting outside. We can go home."

The Avengers looked just as shocked as Sam and no one really seemed to know what to say.

Bucky stepped forward. "You will leave? Now?" 

Dean just nodded, but Sam shook his head. "Dean, where would we go?" 

"I don't know. Probably some hotel, like always." Dean shrugged. 

"... Did he say why he left?"

"He was hunting and when we were gone, he looked everywhere for us." Dean explained, but he saw Sam's uncertain look. "Come on Sammy, it wasn't his fault that the cops got to us before he did."

"You really want to just leave?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Come on." Dean wanted to go upstairs to grab their things, but Sam stood still.

"I'm not going Dean."

"What...?" 

"I will stay here."

"Sammy this is dad. He looked everywhere for us. He is our father."

"He NEVER was a father to me Dean. Yes I know he cared, but in the next second he was gone again."

"To protect us!"

"No, for revenge!"

The boys yelled at each other and the Avengers stood there, not knowing what to say.

"...Fine. Have it your way." Dean said and went upstairs.

"Dean! Wait!" Sam followed him and the rest just stood there.

"God damn it!" Tony shook his head.

"Should we just let him go?" Bruce asked worried.

"I would like to talk to their father, but I fear we would make thing worse." Bucky said.

"He is their father. If he calls the police then there will be only more trouble for the kids." Steve agreed.

They sighed and waited for the boys to come back down.

"Dean!"

"Save it Sammy. If you want to stay here, just stay." Dean said disappointed.

"You are my brother Dean, but this is more of a home to me then all the crappy hotel rooms. I finally made some friends and I have a great chance to go to college someday."

"I get it, alright. Just... Just take care of yourself." Dean packed all his things and grabbed the bag. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" 

"Yes, Sam. You know that I'm not happy with this fancy life. I'm not smart, I‘m not a hero. I just want to help dad."

"You know you owe him nothing, right?"

Dean just nodded slightly and then he reached under the bed and pulled out a bag. "Here. There is a gun, a silver knife, salt and some holy water."

"...Thanks..." Sam went to the table and grabbed the book about the supernatural that they had found in Tony's library. He handed it to Dean. "You might need this I made some notes. Maybe it'll help you on some hunts."

Dean nodded and put it into his bag.

"Stay safe. And if you ever need anything, just call me. I will be there in a heartbeat." Dean told him and hugged his little brother. Sam hugged him back and then they walked back downstairs.

"If Sam can not convince you to stay, then we don't even have to try." Steve said.

"Sorry, Cap. But I made my decision."

"Just promise that you will call. Oh and maybe not die." Tony said.

"Sure, I'll try." Dean smiled at them and sighed. "Look guys... I- you-... Thank you. Thanks for everything. You didn't have to... but you still- and..."

"Hey, we will always be here for you. No matter what, just call and we will be there." Tony said.

Dean nodded. "Just promise me that you will take care of Sammy." 

"We promise. He will be safe." Bucky said.

Dean turned to leave, but then stopped and walked over to Sam again. He reached into his pocket and took out some money. "Here."

"But-"

"Just take it Sammy."

"Dean, I don't need the-"

"I earned it for you, so you could go to college." Dean mumbled. "And I won't really need it anyway. You know how it is on the road."

"Dude, I live with Tony Stark."

"Exactly, if he annoys you, then you have enough money to stay somewhere else for a few days."

"Hey! I heard that." Tony said.

They chuckled and Sam took the money.

"Thanks Dean."

"You're welcome bitch."

"Jerk." They smiled and hugged again. 

"Take care." Dean whispered, let go and turned around. 

Sam had some tears in his eyes and Bucky walked up to him and put his metal arm on his shoulder for comfort.

The elevator closed and Dean was gone.

"Don't worry. Your brother is a fighter. He will be alright."

Sam didn't trust his voice not to break and so he just nodded.

______________________________

"Sammy not coming?" John asked.

"...no, sir. He wants to stay."

"They good people?" John asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"The best." Dean answered and John nodded. He started the Impala and they drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

\-- 3 years later --

Sam sat in the Avengers tower on the top floor and looked outside. The Avengers were on a mission and so he was all alone. He sighed and looked at the silver knife in his hand. Dean gave it to him and he always kept it with him. Even at school. He knows it was stupid, but it reminded him of his brother... It has been three years and he still hadn't heard anything from him. Tony tried to find him, but Dean and their dad probably used different names again... or they were dead. 

Sam didn't want to think about it, but his thoughts went back to the time when it was just him and Dean against the world. After their father had left. The police only tried to be nice, but Sam was scared and clung to his brother with his dear life. Dean was always the strong one, always protecting him. He wasn't even afraid of the adults. When they were in their first foster home, they only stayed for three days because Dean had carved some sigils into the floor and painted some on the wall. The foster parents were actually scared of them and immediately called the police. They were brought to another one, but there were already 8 other children. All of them were older then them and they always bullied them. Dean got into multiple fights with the other kids, until the parents had enough and send them away again.

Then they were brought into one of the worst homes. A business woman and her drunk husband. They had to be quiet all the time and were never allowed to interrupt them. When the husband came home from a bad day and was drunk, then he would yell at them and scream for more beer. The wife just locked herself into her room and pretended not to hear anything. There it was the neighbors that called the police and so they entered their fourth home. There it was only a woman who wanted to take care of them. First everything seemed nice and they thought that they finally found someone to live with. But no... it wasn't that easy. Turned out she was a vampire and tried to kill them later on. Dean managed to kill her and told the police that she just vanished and left them alone. The police was sceptical, but at this point, they were just frustrated with the boys. And then they brought them to their last home. An abusive woman and her equally abusive husband. 

Dean always told Sam to go upstairs and close the door, when they were both drunk, but Sam heard that they hit Dean every time he said something he shouldn't have. He even saw bruises on his face and one time Dean was bleeding on his forehead because the woman had thrown a bottle at him. Sam had enough and walked up the woman and tried to talk to her, but she was angry again and slapped him in the face. Dean saw red and Sam had to use all his strength to prevent him from jumping at her. Dean grabbed everything he could, took Sam's hand and left in the middle of the night. 

At first Sam was scared, but he was the happiest when it was just him and Dean. Of course it wasn't easy and he knew that it was difficult for Dean. He had to steal for them and at the same time he hunted monsters, in hope to find their dad. But yeah, now it was just him. Dean had left and maybe that was the right thing to do, but Sam didn't want the life of a hunter. He was happy with the Avengers and they were more like parents to him than John ever was...

Sam did not realize that the Avengers had returned, until he heard Tony clearing his throat. He turned around and Tony and Bucky stood at the entrance of the room.

"Hey, bud. How are you doing?" Tony asked softly.

"Fine. How was the mission?" Sam smiled and they walked up to Sam and each of them sat down on one side of him.

"Kinda boring... Thor and Hulk did most of it." Bucky answered.

"Well they are the strongest." Sam grinned and Tony snorted.

"Oh please. They are like two giant monkeys that argue about one banana."

Sam laughed and for a minute it was quiet.

"By the way, I made a new program and I just installed it in JARVIS. Maybe... maybe it'll help with the search." 

"Thanks, Tony. You don't have to-"

"Nonsense. Of course I have to. I don't know why Dean is not answering his phone, but I am sure he has a reason. Probably a stupid one..." Tony muttered with a small smile.

"Tony is right. Dean is strong and I'm sure he's fine. He just... needs time." Bucky said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you are right. My brother may be a jerk, but he is too cool to die. Thanks guys." Sam immediately felt better.

"Sirs, the others have prepared dinner." JARVIS informed them and Sam instantly got up.

"Oh yeah, I'm starving. Come on guys." 

"You go ahead, Sam. We'll be there shortly." Tony said and Sam left with a shrug.

"Don't blame me when there is nothing left for you."

Tony and Bucky laughed and watched as he left. 

"Should we... give him hope?" Tony asked Bucky.

"I don't know. I think it'll help him, but..."

"What if Dean is really-?"

"No, Tony. Don't. We will only think about that when there is evidence."

Tony sighed. "I just want Dean to be alright."

"We should have met his father and made sure that he was fit to actually take care of Dean."

"Well, it's official. We are shitty parents." Tony said with a groan.

"To be fair, we weren't prepared for that."

"True, but still. Now we can only guess that Dean is fine..." Bucky nodded and then got up.

"Come on, old man. Before there really is no food left."

"You are the old one here, remember that , Buck." Tony grinned and Bucky helped him up.

"Well, I still look 30, so I'm good." He grinned and Tony rolled his eyes.

"I hate you."

"Love you too." 

They went downstairs and had fun with the others, but inside, they were still worried about Dean.

______________________________

"We are close to New York, dad. We could-"

"No, Dean. We have more important things to do."

Dean nodded and leaned his head against the window of the Impala, as John drove them further and further away from New York.

John looked over to his son and sighed. "I know you miss your brother, but he made his choice and I don't want some superheroes to get involved in this. They'll only cause trouble."

"I understand.

"Good. Also, we are so close to getting to those damn vampires. Their leader often deals with demons, so maybe we have a chance to get a lead on the yellow eyed..."

Dean didn't listen anymore. He looked outside and thought about Sammy. Was he alright? Did the Avengers treat him right?

Dean cursed himself for breaking his phone, but there was nothing he could do. The phone had all the numbers of the Avengers and Sammy saved and he didn't bother to learn and remember them. There was nothing he could do... only hope that Sammy was safe.

______________________________

\-- 5 years later --

It was in the middle of the night when Sam heard something and got up. He went downstairs and checked the main area. He looked around and was about to ask FRIDAY if something is wrong, but then he saw movement to his right. He hid behind a wall and when a man walked passed him, he grabbed the guy from behind. The man instantly started to fight back and they tried to punch and kick each other. Sam tried to hit the intruder, but the guy managed to dodge his hand and punched Sam in the face. Sam didn't care and immediately fought back again. The other guy was still stronger then him and managed to bring Sam down.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." He said and Sam finally saw and recognized the man.

"Dean?" He panted from the fight and Dean laughed at him. "You scared the crap out of me."

"That's because you're out of practice."

Sam managed to throw Dean over and pinned him on the floor.

Dean grunted an then laughed again. "Or not. Get off me."

Sam helped his brother up. "Dean what the hell are you doing here?

"Well, I was looking for a beer."

Sam smiled. "It’s great to see you, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"What? I said I would visit."

"It’s been eight years."

Dean rolled his eyes. 

"What’s going on here?" Tony and Bucky walked in and soon the others followed.

"Is there a party going on, or what?" Clint yawned.

"Dean?!" Bucky looked at him in shock.

"Hey Bucky." Dean grinned.

"You are alive! We thought you were dead!" Tony said and instantly hugged the surprised young man.

"Why did you think I was dead?"

"We all tried to call you." Steve explained. 

"Oh... yeah, my stark phone broke a week after I left you guys..." Dean rubbed the back of his head.

"A week after you left?! Stark phones are nearly indestructible. What did you do?!" Tony was shocked.

"There was a wendigo and we ran out of ammo, but dad and I still had some explosives. I lost my phone and it was too close to the wendigo. The explosion went off and booom."

"You are an idiot." Sam said.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." 

"Who is that?" Asked Wanda, as she, Vision and Falcon came into the room and stood next to the other Avengers.

"This i my brother Dean. Dean, these are Wanda, Vision and Sam, also known as Falcon. They are new members of the Avengers."

"Yeah, I think I saw you guys on the news. You kicked ass."

"Thank you." Vision nodded and Wanda smiled slightly while Dean smirked at her.

"We are happy to see you, but what are you doing here. It’s the middle of the night." Steve said.

"Yeah and how did you get in here without us knowing?" Tony looked confused.

"I asked JARVIS, but a female JARVIS answered. I told her who I was and asked to not tell you guys. She did a scan and let me in." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah okay, I programmed FRIDAY to let you in, in case you returned." Tony said.

"What happened to JARVIS?" Dean asked.

"He is in him." Tony pointed at Vision who just nodded.

"Huh. Alright." Dean shrugged.

"So, why now of all time?" Natasha asked, bringing up Steve's question again.

Dean’s face turned serious. "It’s dad. He is missing." 

"Dean… That happens all the time, remember." Sam said, clearly not caring about his father.

"This time it’s different. I need your help."

Sam sighed. "Come on. Let’s sit down and you explain what happened."

Dean told them that he and John were hunting together for the last 8 years and that they killed a lot of monsters. He told them that he did his own thing in New Orleans, while John was checking out a case in Jericho, California. Dean told the others about a guy that had vanished and 9 others as well in the last 20 years. John went to dig around, but Dean hadn't heard from him in the past three weeks. Then Dean showed them a voicemail that he got. 

They heard John saying: "Dean. Something is starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try to find out what's going on... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." 

Then he slowed the message down and ran it through a Goldwave and he played it again. A female voice said: "I can never go home." After that everyone looked at Dean.

"Okay, that is creepy." Clint said.

Dean looked at Sam. "Will you help me?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know, man."

"You really want to just leave again?" Tony asked Dean.

"You just got here." Bruce said.

"Yeah well dad needs me. And I need Sam."

"Shouldn't we help?" Steve asked.

Dean shook his head. "You guys don't know what you're doing."

"Dean, I stopped hunting after we got here 8 years ago. Bucky on the other hand hunted a lot since you left us. He would be a much bigger help then me." Sam told him.

Dean looked at Bucky and he nodded. "Alright, then both of you can come." Sam was about to say something, but Dean interrupted him. "Come on Sammy. It's in you and you know it."

"...alright. I'll go."

"But, what about your interview?" Bruce asked Sam and Dean looked confused.

"A job interview?" He asked and Sam nodded. 

"I have it on Monday. I need to be back by then."

"Skip it." Dean suggested and shrugged.

"It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam explained.

"Law school?"

"So we got a deal or not?"

Dean nodded.

"Well, this is not how I expected to see you again, Dean, but we are all happy that you are alright." Tony said.

"Yeah... sorry. About everything. I just-"

"Dean, it's alright. We didn't want you to leave, but we understand why you wanted to go." Steve said.

"We are just glad that you are fine. When we couldn't reach you and even JARVIS couldn't locate you, we all kind of panicked." Bucky said and remembered the time when Sam was in his room crying and he or Tony went in there to comfort the young boy.

"The life of a hunter is not easy, but I won't hit the bucket that early." Dean grinned. Then he turned back to Sam. "By the way, Bobby says 'hi'."

"Is he still kicking?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah! He is still a badass."

After some more talking and exchanging information, Sam and Bucky went to grab a bag and put some food, water and clothes in it. After Sam and Bucky were ready, they all went down to the garage, where Dean had parked the Impala. 

Tony whistled. "Wow! Now THAT is a car!"

"She is the best." Dean agreed and looked proud. He opened the trunk and the others were shocked by what they found.

"That’s a lot of weapons." Steve commented, but Dean just shrugged.

"Gotta be prepared."

"Alright. We should be back soon." Sam said and he and Bucky said goodbye to the others.

"Yeah yeah Sammy, don’t worry. You will be back for your damn interview." Dean rolled his eyes. He got into the driver seat, Sam got into the back and Bucky sat shotgun and then they drove off.

______________________________

They made their way to Jericho and when they reached the area, they found a bunch of police officers on a bridge. Dean stopped the car and they got out. 

"No sign of struggle. No footprints. No fingerprints. It's spotless. It's almost too clean." A police officer said.

"So this kid Troy was dating your daughter?" Another one asked.

"Yeah."

"How's Amy doing?"

"Putting up missing posters downtown."

That was when Dean decided to interrupt. "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?"

The police officer looked at the three. "And who are you?"

"Federal marschals." Dean said and quickly showed his fake ID. "This is Bucky Barnes, also known as the Winter Solder. An Avenger."

The officer looked at Bucky who nodded and showed his Avengers ID. Then he turned back to Dean. "You're a little young for marschals, aren't you?"

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean muttered and Bucky stepped in.

"I worked with them before. They know what they are doing." Bucky said and the officer nodded.

"And what is an Avenger doing here?" The police officer asked.

"Like he said, you had a case like this before, right? I have time and decided to help, before more people vanish." Bucky explained and the officer nodded.

"Yes, and that's right. We had a case like this about a mile up the road. There have been others before that."

"So this victim... you knew him?" Sam asked. 

The officer nodded. "Town like this everybody knows everybody."

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asked, as he looked around.

"No, not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Bucky asked.

"Honestly? We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean said and Sam stepped onto his foot. While Bucky glared at Dean.

"Thank you for your time." Bucky said.

"Gentlemen." Sam said as he looked at the other police officers and they left.

As they walked back towards the Impala, Dean hit Sam on the head.

"Au! What was that for?"

"Why did you step on my foot?"

"Why do you talk to the police like that?"

Bucky rolled his eyes and hit both of them on the head from behind, his metal hand hitting Dean. "Enough, both of you."

They left and went into town. There they found a girl who put up some missing posters.

"You must be Amy." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"Troy told us. We're his cousins. I'm Dean. This is Sammy and this is Bucky, our uncle."

"He never mentioned you to me." She said and turned away.

"That's Troy, We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

"So we're looking for him too...and we're kind of asking around." Bucky said and then another girl came up to Amy.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You mind if we ask you a couple of questions." Bucky asked. 

They went to a café and sat down.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back. And... he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"No. Nothing I can remember."

"Okay ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..."

The girls looked at each other.

"What is it?" Bucky asked.

"Well, it's just- I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Amy's friend said.

"What do they talk about?" Sam and Dean asked simultaneously.

The girl hesitated. "It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial, like, decades ago.Well supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes. And whoever picks her up...well, they disappear forever."

They said their goodbyes and after that Dean, Sam and Buck went to the Impala and Sam took out one of Tony's phones and looked online. They found information about a suicide on Centennial over 20 years ago. Apparently she had two kids who died right before she committed suicide by jumping off a bridge.

"That's the bridge we met the police officers." Bucky said and the boys nodded.

"Well, let's check it out." Dean said and they drove off.

When they arrived, it was already dark.

"Do you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well he is chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean answered.

"Okay, so now what?" Bucky asked.

"We keep digging till we find him. Might take a while." Dean said and Bucky and Sam exchanged a glance.

"Dean. I told you. I've gotta get back by Monday-" 

"By Monday. Right. The interview. Yeah. I forgot." Dean said. "You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry a girl?"

"Come on Dean. Your brother is smart and he will help a lot of others when he becomes a lawyer. Just because you had no interest in school, doesn't mean that he can not reach for high dreams." Bucky defended Sam.

"It's ok, Bucky." Sam said, though he was glad that Bucky was on his side.

"No Sam. He needs to hear this. You left, Dean. You chose this life. He did not and it is time for you to accept it." 

"He is pretending. And sooner or later he has to face up to who he really is."

"Yeah? And who's that?" Sam asked his brother.

"You're one of us."

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

"You live in a mansion full of superheroes Sammy, but even they did not know about the things out there. You have a responsibility."

"To dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we find that thing that killed her... mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean snapped and pushed Sam against the railing of the bridge.

"Hey!" Bucky pulled Dean back and pushed him away from Sam. 

Dean only glared at Sam. "Don't talk about her like that."

"Dean, Sam." Bucky said and the boys looked where he was looking. On the bridge stood a woman with dark, long hair, wearing a white dress. She looked over to them and then fell down the bridge. The three of them ran towards her and looked down.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don‘t know."

Suddenly the engine of the Impala went on.

"What the-?" 

"Who's driving your car?" Bucky asked.

Dean just took the keys out of his pocket and the Impala drove towards them.

"Go! Go!" The three men ran away from the car and when the Impala got closer, they jumped over the railing of the bridge.

Sam was able to hold on to the side, but Bucky and Dean had to jump down into the water. The Impala stopped and Sam climbed back up. He looked down.

"Dean?! Bucky?!" He screamed and then thankfully he saw the two men crawling out of the dirty river to the shore.

"What?!" Bucky yelled.

"You two alright?"

"I'm super." Dean said.

"Yeah, couldn't be better." Bucky said annoyed.

They got back up and Dean instantly checked the car over.

"Car all right?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to her, it seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." Sam said. 

They left and looked for a hotel to stay in. Dean used one of his credit cards and the guy at the hotel mentioned a man that sounded a lot like John. They asked in what room the man stayed in and got inside. There were pictured on the walls and a salt circle around the door.

They realized that John was as far as them on the case and they wanted to go and see if the husband was still alive to question him.

Sam looked up the address, while Bucky and Dean cleaned up. 

Later Dean went out to grab some food, but he ran into trouble with the police officers. 

Bucky and Sam saw it in time and got away, but Dean was arrested.

"Can you not help him?" Sam asked Bucky.

"Not without a plan. If I go in there as an Avenger then we will be on the news and everyone will wonder why an Avenger helped a guy who has fake ID cards."

"Yeah, you're right. It'll only cause more trouble."

"You speak to the husband. I'll get Dean out of there... somehow."

Sam nodded and they parted ways.

He went to an old place and talked to Joseph Welch, the husband. 

At the hotel he found a picture of Dean, himself and John when they were younger and Mr. Welch confirmed that their father was there four days ago. He found out that his wife was buried in a plot at their old place. Apparently the husband was unfaithful, which meant that they were dealing with a woman in white. She was suffering from temporary insanity and murdered her children. After that she took her own life. Now her spirit was cursed, walking backroads and when she found an unfaithful man, she would kill them.

He drove towards the old place, when he got a phone call from Dean.

"Bucky got you out?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he faked a 911 phone call."

"You're welcome." Sam heard Bucky say in the background. Sam told them about what he found out and wondered why John hadn't destroyed the corpse yet, but Dean interrupted him.

"He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I've got his journal."

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"Yeah, well he did this time."

"What could be so important that dad would skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam looked ahead and saw the woman standing on the street. He stopped the car and Dean instantly worried.

"Sam?! Sam?!"

The woman appeared next to Sam inside the impala and said "Take me home." 

Sam said no, but she took control of the car and the Impala drove on it's own.

When they reached the house, the woman attacked Sam, but Dean and Bucky arrived just in time and Dean shot through the car window at the woman's face. She freaked out and Sam, knowing that he had to bring her home, drove the Impala into the house.

Dean and Bucky ran inside.

"Sam!" Bucky yelled.

"Here!"

"You okay?"

"I think."

"Can you move?"

"Yeah. Help me."Bucky helped Sam out of the car and suddenly the woman stood opposite of the three men. She walked to the side and a dresser crashed into them, pining them to the car.

Suddenly, on top of the staircase, two children stood there and caught the womans attention. "You've come home to us, mommy." they said. They appeared in front of her and hugged her and the woman began to scream. Meanwhile Bucky managed to push the dresser away with his metal arm and the guys were free again. The woman and her kids disappeared into the ground. It was over.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Bucky said. 

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam explained. 

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy." Dean said and clapped against Sam's chest and Sam groaned slightly.

"Yeah, wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking, shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" 

"Hey, saved your ass." Dean said. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car... I'll kill you."

Sam just laughed and Bucky too smiled, but shook his head. These boys were too much for him. They drove back and Sam read through John's journal. He figured out that he went to Black Water Ridge, Colorado.

"How far?" Dean asked.

"About 600 miles."

"Not that far." Dean said.

"Well, my interview is in 10 hours." Sam said and Dean looked disappointed. "I've got to be there."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home. You too Bucky."

Later, they arrived at the tower, where the others were already waiting for them.

"How was it?" Tony asked, as he hugged Bucky. 

"Crazy."

"Did you find your dad?" Steve asked, as he looked at Sam and Dean.

"No. But I have a lead." Dean said.

"You'll call me if you find him?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

Sam sighed and looked at the Avengers, indicating them to leave the room.

"Look, Dean... what I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry-"

Dean just smirked. "No chick-flick moments."

"All right. Jerk."

"Bitch... You know, we made a hell of a team back there, with Bucky."

"Yeah... Will you stay the night?"

"I could never miss Stark's breakfast." Dean grinned and they went inside.

______________________________

The next morning Dean walked into the living room and was surprised to see Sam there, with a bag full of weapons, salt, food, water and clothes.

"What...? Shouldn't you be at your interview?" Dean asked, but Sam shook his head.

"We got work to do, don't we?" 

"What changed your mind?" 

"When I went to bed, I- I wanted to read through my notes that I prepared for the interview, but I grabbed dad's journal instead. I thought about it and you were right. There are hundreds of other talented kids like me who can become great lawyers. But there are only two Winchester brothers who can stop these things and save lives."

Dean smiled and nodded. "Thanks Sammy."

"I am not letting you two leave until you had a decent meal." Tony said and Dean and Sam turned around to see him and Bucky standing in the entrance. 

"You sure about this?" Bucky asked Sam.

"Yes." Sam nodded with confidence and Bucky smiled. Then he turned to Dean and grinned. "And you, idiot, take care of your brother and don't cause too much trouble."

"Me?! Oh come on Buck!"

"Sam is a decent young man. Don't ruin him," Natasha said from the other side of the room and Clint nodded.

"Wha-? I'm not that bad of an influence." Dean tried to defend himself.

"Well..." Thor shook his head and even Steve looked sceptical.

"Oh screw you guys." Dean huffed and the others just laughed. 

They all ate together and then they put everything in the trunk of the Impala. Sam hugged everyone and Dean also said his goodbye.

"Keep in touch you two."

"And don't die."

"Tell us when you find your dad."

"And call us if you need our help."

"Yeah. We will watch each other. Don't worry." Sam assured them. 

"Well Sammy, let's hit it." Dean said and they drove off.

"You think they can handle themselves?" Tony asked Bucky.

"..."

"Come on. Say something."

Bucky wanted to, but he just looked unsure and shook his head.

"They can not be that bad... right?" Tony asked, now clearly concerned.

"Well, Sam told us about the Winchester-Luck. That's basically their only hope." Bucky grinned.

"... I'll build a better hospital in here. You gave me the feeling that they will show up here quite often, probably close to dying." Tony muttered. "Oh! And better weapons. Maybe I should build them suits. Yes! That will help them!" Tony was in overprotective-mode and instantly wanted to help the boys, even though they just left. Bucky only laughed and looked outside the window. They would be fine. They had to be. Otherwise he would loose two boys who were like sons to him and he wasn't sure if he or Tony, or any of the Avengers could deal with that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir, Sam Winchester is calling." FRIDAY said and Tony immediately put down his laptop. He, Bruce, Natasha and Pepper were currently in the living room, while the others were on a mission.

"Put him on speaker." Tony said.

"Tony?" They heard Sam's voice.

"Sam! How are you?" Tony asked exited. It has been 5 weeks since the brothers left and they hadn't had contact since.

"Good, fine. Sorry I didn't call earlier. We were kind of busy."

"Sam Winchster! You and your brother didn't even say goodbye to me!"

"Pepper?! Shit, sorry. How are you? Who else is there?" Sam asked.

"You better be, but I am fine. Just worried about you two. It's just Tony, Bruce, Natasha and me."

"Hey Sam." Natasha said.

"Hi, is Dean with you?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah... he is-" "Son of a bitch!" "...here." They heard Dean yell in the background.

"Everything alright?" Tony asked.

"Yes, we just had some trouble earlier and now there is some blood on the Impala and Dean is trying to make her look good again." They could basically hear Sam rolling his eyes, but Tony nodded.

"That poor thing! Tell Dean if he ever needs my help with the car, then I will fly over and be there in a few minutes!"

"...right. Look, I just wanted to check in. Felt bad for not calling. How are things with you? We couldn't really watch the news recently."

"Things are good... well, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Had some trouble with the government, you know about them controlling us and keeping us in check. The old thing." Tony explained.

"You and Steve didn't have another fight, did you?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Nah, we're good. It's just annoying that Ross won't leave us alone. But we will handle this."

"Have you found your father yet?" Bruce asked, though he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"No, but he called us."

"He did?" Tony asked surprised.

"He wanted us to do a job. He is a step ahead of us and we are not sure what exactly he wants... but we'll get there."

"I'm sure you will. Oh by the way, do you need something? New weapons? Money? Clothes?"

"No, thanks. We're good." Sam laughed. Tony always tried to give them as much as possible.

"You still using fake credit cards, right?" 

"... I mean... not all the time." Sam said and Tony laughed.

"You two are basically the sons of superheroes. You shouldn't commit so many crimes." 

"We try not to overdo it. But you know Dean. He wouldn't accept the money."

"That's damn right!" Dean yelled from the distance.

"Just let us know if we can help. And keep each other safe."

"We will. Tell the others 'hello', would you?"

"Of course, Sam. Take care." Tony said and FRIDAY ended the call.

"Well, they are still alive, so that's something." Natasha smiled.

"I wish we could help them, without ruining everything." Bruce said.

"They can manage. I am sure they can." Tony said and then went back to work.

______________________________

It was a calm Sunday evening, when FRIDAY informed the Avengers that Sam was calling them again. All of the Avengers were there this time, as they had just fought against Hydra soldiers and took down one of their main bases.

"Sam? How are you?" Tony asked happily. They celebrated their victory with a huge meal and everyone was having a good time.

"H-Hey Tony..."

Everyone became instantly concerned.

"Sam, you alright?" Bucky asked.

"... I don't-" They heard Sam taking a deep breath.

"Are you and Dean alright?" Steve asked.

"More or less... We-we found dad. And... and there was a colt. It is a powerful colt that can kill any demon. Dad wanted it, to kill the yellow eyed demon that killed our mother, but he was captured. Dean and I rescued him from those damn demons but- but dad was already possessed."

"Your father was possessed?" Bruce asked. He wondered if it was similar to when the Hulk took over for him. 

"Yeah... The yellow eyed demon... He- he hurt Dean, but I shot dad's leg and so the demon left him, but we were on our way to the hospital and- and the demon caused a truck driver to drive into us."

"Oh god! Where are you know?! Are you alright?!" Tony asked as he started to panic.

"Yeah, that happened days ago... Dean was in a coma."

"What...?" Bucky asked.

"He wouldn't wake up... B-But then he did and- and dad suddenly died... We think he made a deal with the demon. His life for Dean's. " Sam said.

"Oh shit." Tony muttered.

"How are you two holding up?" Steve asked.

"It's... Dean is frustrated. He fixes the Impala like a madman, but it's the only way he can cope." 

"How about you?" Bucky asked.

"Oh I- I just go over dad's notes. Trying to figure out what he was doing."

"Where are you boys now? We can come over right now." Tony said.

"We are at Bobby's place. Family friend. He takes care of us, so it's alright. Sorry for this, I just had to tell someone and you guys deserve to know."

"Don't apologize Sam. We‘re sorry for what happened, but we are also glad you boys are both alright." Steve said.

"Thanks... How are you guys?" Sam asked trying to change the topic.

"We're all good. Had some trouble with Hydra, but nothing we can not handle. Are you sure you're alright?" Tony asked.

"...no. Not really, but we will be. I just- I just hope that Dean accepts that he is not fine. He- I'm worried about him. He was much closer to dad. Dad and I... we only fought all the time. But for Dean he was a hero."

"...Please tell him if he wants to talk to any of us... we will listen." Tony said.

"Thanks guys. I- I gotta go. Bobby found something. I'll call you later." Sam ended the call leaving complete silence in the tower, until Tony spoke up.

"God damn it!" Tony looked pissed and Bucky immediately placed his hand on Tonys shoulder.

"They will be fine. It'll take some time. But they are strong."

"That's still messed up. Finding their father, demon possessions... that‘s crazy." Clint said.

"At least they have each other and a friend who helps them." Thor said.

"But, is there really nothing we can do to help?" Wanda asked. She did not know Dean, but she had gotten along really well with Sam in the past.

"Dean would be overwhelmed. He needs to cool down on his own." Bucky said.

"I feared that their father would drag them down a dark road. Should have arrested him." Tony said angrily but Natasha shook her head.

"You know how much he meant to Dean."

"Yeah... but even after his death the boys have to fix his mess. That's not right." 

"Nothing we can do now. Let's just hope that the next time we see or hear from them that it'll be happier." Bruce said and all of them hoped so.

______________________________

\-- Somewhere, some time later... --

"Are you sure this is the right place, Tony?" Bucky asked, as they both walked through a dark forest in the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'm sure... mostly." 

Bucky groaned but kept following Tony. A day earlier they found some clues about some illegal experimentation where Hydra was most likely involved in. Now Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Tony and Wanda investigated. They split up to cover more ground and Tony insisted that he and Bucky go together in one direction while the others went to the other direction.

"FRIDAY scanned the data we found yesterday and this seems to be the area."

"Well, we walked for two hours and found nothing. Let's turn around. Maybe the others had more luck."

"I think the others would have called, had they found something." Tony replied, but they headed back anyway.

Suddenly, they heard a woman's scream.

They exchanged a look and ran towards the woman. When they got closer, they saw an old house.

"This is not scary at all." Tony said.

"Come on."

Bucky turned on a flashlight and Tony activated his Iron Man suit. They carefully walked inside. It was quiet.

They walked around a bit, but the house seemed empty.

Then, as Bucky turned around a corner, he bumped into something.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" 

"Dean?" Bucky asked.

"Bucky?" Dean still looked shocked.

"Sam?" Tony asked, as he opened the visor of his helmet.

"Tony?" Sam asked from behind Dean.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Bucky asked.

"We?! What are you doing here? And don't scare me like this ever again!" Dean asked.

"We found information about some experimentation with Hydra and came to investigate. Then we heard a woman screaming and found this house." Tony explained.

"Hydra? Seriously?" Sam asked concerned.

"We heard the screaming too. Apparently some people went missing in this area, so we thought we should have a look." Dean said.

"Any idea who screamed?" Bucky asked.

"Not yet. Maybe a ghost...?" Dean guessed.

"Maybe one of Hydras victims?" Tony suggested.

"A... Hydvicost!" Dean smiled, but the others only glared at him. "You know... Hydra, victim, ghost- oh come on! You guys are boring." He looked disappointed.

"Anyway, is it just you two?" Sam asked.

"Steve, Nat and Wanda are here two but they went in the other direction to have a look." Bucky said.

"Ok, we should-" Sam was interrupted by another scream. It was coming from outside.

They started to run and have a look, but when they reached the outside, it was quiet again.

"I don't like this." Tony said.

"Maybe it's just someone pulling a prank." Dean said, but he didn't even believe himself.

"Ehm, guys?" Sam said and the others looked to their right.

There stood a young woman who was covered in blood. She just looked at them and then screamed. Then she was gone again.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked.

"A ghost." Sam said.

"Told ya." Dean smiled.

"But why is she here? And what does she want?"

"Something bad must have happened and now she probably can not rest." Sam said. 

"We should look around. See if we can find anything." Bucky suggested.

"Yes. Bucky, you and Dean go inside. Tony and I'll look outside the house."

"Steve. We may have found something. Come to our location." Tony said and after that they separated.

______________________________

"So, how's life on the road?" Tony asked Sam.

"Honestly not that bad." Sam smiled. 

"Really? Even after living at my place?" Tony grinned.

Sam grinned too. "It's not about the luxury. It's... nice to help others. To figure out difficult cases. Spending time with Dean. It's what I was supposed to do, I guess."

"But don't you ever think about dating, or a normal job or something?" 

"All the time. But the way I was raised, the things we went through... It wouldn't be right."

"Huh... well, as long as you are happy, we are happy."

"Sorry again, for not calling that much."

"No, I understand. You guys are busy and calling the old folks is not always cool."

Sam laughed. "You aren't that old yet."

"...By the way, I'm sorry about John. I- You know we never were fans of him, because of the way he treated you both, but he was your father, so...yeah. We're all sorry."

Sam nodded. "I'm just glad that Dean got over it. Dad and I never got along, but he saved Dean. I thought I would loose my brother and- that... I don't know what I would've done."

"Well you are both alive and Dean seemed fine to me. But if anything would happen to you or Dean, we would take care of you both."

"Thanks Tony. You and Bucky saved us and gave us a home. So thanks for everything."

"Don't get emotional. It was the least we could do. I just wish we did a better job."

"You couldn't have done better." Sam said. "It was already perfect."

"If it would've been, then Dean wouldn't have left." Tony muttered.

"That's on him. Not you. It's just who he is."

"Well, enough of this family drama. Let's hunt some ghosts." Tony said.

"Yes, sir." Sam smiled and they looked around more.

______________________________

"Did you hear that?!" Dean whispered in a panicked voice.

"That was just the old window, Dean. Calm down. Since when are you so scared in old hunted houses?" Bucky asked annoyed.

"Well we had a lot of close calls recently. We almost died multiple times."

"How close to death is 'almost' for you?"

Dean shrugged. "Well I was electrocuted and only had a few days left because of the heart attack..."

"The- You- What?!" 

"...Sam never told you...?" Dean asked carefully and Bucky only shook his head.

"Uuupppss."

"Really, Dean? What happened? No, more like HOW did you NOT die?"

"Well, Sammy dragged me to this guy who apparently healed people like Jesus and-"

Crash

Dean and Bucky looked at a broken vase on the floor.

Dean pointed at it. "Weird."

"Must have been the ghost." Bucky knelt down and looked at the broken pieces.

Dean walked over to the shelf where it fell down. On it was a framed picture and Dean picked it up.

"Is this an octopus?" 

Bucky looked at him and then suddenly the wall behind them moved and a secret staircase was revealed.

"Awesome." Dean said and he and Bucky walked up to it. 

"Come on." Dean said and went ahead.

"Wait. We should call Tony and Sam."

"Yeah, do that." Dean kept walking.

"Dean... Hey Tony."

"What is it Buck?"

"We found a secret staircase. In the far back, on the right. We are going in."

"We're coming. Wait for us."

Bucky sighed, looked at Dean who already reached the end of the stairs and followed him.

He caught up with Dean, who stood in the center of room, staring right ahead.

"I told you to wait.... Oh fuck..." In the room were tons of dead people. They were attached to different machines and laid on lab tables. The bodies were cut open and sometimes limbs were missing.

"Fucking disgusting." Dean muttured as he looked around a bit more.

"It looks abandoned."

"Maybe your information wasn't up to date."

Crash

They looked around and saw the ghost woman standing next to a dead body. She was staring at them, not moving.

Dean swallowed and slowly walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked him, slowly raising his gun, just in case.

"Wait. I thinks she's alright."

"What?"

Dean walked up to her and looked down at the dead body on the table.

"It's her."

Bucky walked up to them and looked as well.

The body on the table looked identical to the ghost woman.

"She wants us to put her to rest. That's why she screamed."

"...So we burn her body?"

Dean nodded, but just as he was about to take out his lighter, something attacked them from behind.

A huge man, flesh looking rotten and eyes white and deadly threw Bucky against the wall. Dean tried to shoot him, but the guy was extremely fast for his size and punched Dean in the jaw.

Bucky slowly got up, but then the guy stood suddenly next to him, grabbed Bucky's head and slammed it against the wall and Bucky lost consciousness.

"Bucky!" Dean yelled and tried to attack again, but the huge man kicked him and punched him again. Dean stumbled to the ground, spitting out blood. "Son of a bitch..." He got up again, but as he looked at the huge guy, he suddenly felt a sting at his neck and then everything turned black...

______________________________

"Where are they?" Tony asked, as he and Sam looked around the secret room.

"I don't know... maybe they found another secret tunnel."

Tony groaned. "I told Bucky to wait for us." 

"Dean probably went ahead and Bucky had to follow him." Sam explained. He looked around and looked at the dead bodies. He stopped at one of them and looked closer.

"Hey, isn‘t that the body of the ghost we saw earlier?" 

"What?" Tony walked up and looked at the body. "You're right."

"She wanted us here to burn her body. To free her."

"Are you sure? What if she is the one who has Bucky and Dean?" Tony asked sceptical.

Then the ghost suddenly appeared in front of them. She stared at them and then looked down at her own body.

Sam looked at her. "You want us to put you to rest, right?"

The ghost nodded and almost looked hopeful.

"Do you know where our friends are? If you show us, then we will help you." 

She looked at them and then disappeared again.

"Great. Women are not your speciality, Sam." Tony said and Sam sighed.

Then the ghost appeared again, this time at the far end of the room.

"We should follow her." Sam said and walked ahead.

"Woah woah wait! Steve and the others are coming. We should wait for them." Tony said and tried to stop Sam.

"It could be too late for Dean and Bucky." Sam said and walked ahead.

Tony groaned again. "God dammit... Steve...Steve can you hear me? Natasha...?" Damnit it!" He had no signal.

He followed Sam to the back of the room. There, behind a curtain, was a metal door. Sam opened it and there were more stairs that led down to more rooms.

They quietly walked into the first room and saw some old computers with a lot of files.

Tony and Sam picked some up and read through them quickly.

"This is all Hydra. It's about some... mutations and experiments." Sam said.

"Here are dates that lead back to Steve's original time. This must be ancient.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" They heard a scream in the distance and Sam recognized it instantly.

"Dean!" He ran out into the corridor again and looked around. He kicked open another door, but it was empty.

Tony blasted open a door and two men stood in there. Both were huge and had white eyes. Their skin looked rotten and they looked like they were brainwashed.

"Eeehhh sorry... wrong door." Tony said, but one man quickly slammed his fist against Tony's head. Thankfully he was fast enough to activate his helmet.

"Tony!" Sam said and took out his gun. He aimed it at the other man and shot. There was a huge hole in the guys chest, but the rotten skin just reformed itself and closed the hole.

"Oh man..." The guy ran towards him and tried to hit Sam, but Tony had shot a laser at him, making the guy stumble back.

"Go! I'll take care of them." Tony said. Sam hesitated, but then ran outside and looked for Dean and Bucky.

"Let's dance boys." Tony said to the two giants and blocked their way to follow Sam.

______________________________

Sam kicked open one door after another, but there were only more labs and computers.

Finally he opened one door and found Bucky bound to a table in the middle of a room.

"Bucky!"

"Sam..."

"I'll get you out." Sam took out his knife and cut through the leather straps around Bucky's wrists and ankles.

"Sorry... they drugged me. I can barely walk." Bucky mumbled and tried to stand on shaky legs.

"Come on. Lean on me." Sam put his arm around him.

"You should go, look for Dean. I think he is in trouble."

"I will not leave you here."

"GO! I'll be fine. Is Tony here?"

"Fighting against two giant zombie dudes."

"There are more than one...?" 

Sam nodded.

Bucky raised his arm with his gun. "Get your brother. I'll shoot if an enemy comes and Tony will handle those guys. We will be fine." 

Sam hesitated again, but then ran out the room and kept looking for his brother.

He heard another scream and he reached the door at the far end. He kicked it open and saw Dean, tied to a chair. Two normal looking guys stood around him and were cutting him with knives. Dean was bleeding from his mouth, his head and his arms and legs. He panted heavily. 

"'s this all you douchbags got?" Dean asked them and one of the guys stabbed him in the leg and twisted the knife.

"AAAAAHHH!!" Dean screamed and Sam took out his gun and shot the guy who stabbed his brother. Sadly the other guy reacted quickly and held a knife against Dean's throat while looking at Sam.

"Let him go." Sam said, as he slowly walked down the stairs.

"You boys could be perfect for out little experiments." The guy said and slightly cut at Dean's throat, that a little bit of blood was drawn.

"Don't!" Sam raised his gun.

"Sammy get out of here." Dean said.

"What do you want?" Sam asked the man, ignoring his brother.

"What everyone wants." The man shrugged.

"Money." Sam said and the man grinned.

"Bingo. Hydra pays really well. And on top of that, I can... play with lab rats."

"They are humans. It's sick to experiment on them."

"Oh come on! There are enough of us out there. A few people missing won't make much of a difference." 

"Please. Just let my brother go. We will leave and you can do whatever you want."

"You think I would fall for that?" The guy laughed. "You came here with the Winter Soldier. We all know him. Hydra has other plans for him, but they will pay me well for capturing him. You two on the other hand will become my new greatest creations. Now put the gun down, or..." He pressed the knife harder against Dean's throat again.

Sam tensed up but then he saw movement behind the man and Dean.

"Alright. Just don't hurt him." Sam slowly lowered his gun.

"See, wasn't so bad." The guy said. "Now you just-" He was cut off, as he heard a crash next to him and he turned around in shock. He saw the ghost woman and stared at her in shock. She looked at him and it was enough of a distraction for Sam to shoot him in the shoulder without him hurting Dean.

"Ah! You damn-" Right then Natasha, Tony and Wanda came into the room, followed by Steve, who was supporting Bucky.

Natasha pointed her gun at the man, making him freeze.

"You guys alright?" Tony asked concerned.

"Dean needs a hospital." Sam said, as he made his way towards his brother.

"I'm fine." Dean groaned. "No hospitals." 

Sam cut Dean loose and looked at the many knife wounds. "You are bleeding heavily." 

"Here are some bandages." Wanda said as she handed Sam some that she found on a table in the corner.

They wrapped them around Dean's wounds and then Sam helped his brother up and supported him.

"You guys can not stop Hydra. There are too many." The man said as Natasha cuffed him.

"We will stop you guys." Steve said and they all made their way upstairs. 

They reached the room where the body of the ghost laid and Sam and Dean stopped for a second. Dean took out his lighter and looked at the ghost, who stood next to her corpse. "Thank you." He said and dropped the lighter onto the body. The ghost started to catch on fire and vanished with a small smile on her face.

They walked up to the others and Tony had told FRIDAY to fly over the quinjet. Sam was glad that Dean was barely conscious, because a) he hated flying and b) they had to leave the Impala behind.

Bucky sat in the corner, next to Natasha and felt the drugs slowly wearing off, while the others took care of Dean. At this point he was almost passed because of all the blood loss, but they had bandaged most of his injuries.

After 30 minutes of flying they finally reached the Avengers tower and FRIDAY had alarmed Bruce and two medical doctors who often helped out the Avengers after missions. They put the now sleeping Dean on a stretcher and took care of him. Tony helped Bucky over to the couch and made him something to drink.

Steve was on a phone, talking to SHIELD and he joined the others when he finished. "SHIELD will send a team over to go through the files and destroy everything else. Hopefully we can get some information about other bases."

"I will go with them, I have to get the impala." Sam said. Now that he knew his brother was save, he should get car out of there, but Steve guided him onto the couch.

"You are dead on your feet. You need to rest. I will tell Coulson to bring her home safely."

Sam nodded and tried to relax a bit, though he glanced over to the direction where they are currently helping Dean.

"Don't worry. He will be fine." Tony said and handed him some water.

"Yeah... " Sam nodded and soon he fell asleep on the couch...

______________________________

A few days later the two brothers sat on the couch and drank some beer. Dean had multiple stitches and still some band aids on him, but overall he was fine. Sam also had enough time to relax and they were both becoming restless.

"Want to hit the road soon?" Bucky asked as he walked into the living room.

"Hell yeah." Dean said and smiled.

"We probably even found another case. Vampires." Sam said.

"Well, whoever you will save next time, they will be grateful." Bucky said and sat down next to them.

"Have you found something out about Hydra?" Sam asked, but Bucky shook his head.

"Not much. We only got a few information from the prisoner, but SHIELD managed to find out some stuff thanks to the old files that were hidden there. Hopefully we can find all of their secret locations and get rid of them."

"Yeah, them doing these experiments is just... urgh." Dean said and took another sip from his beer.

"I wonder how much Hydra knows about the supernatural. If they work with demons or something, then that will cause a lot of trouble."Sam said.

"Just leave it to us for know. If we need your hunter-advice, then we will come back at you." Tony said. He, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint and Natasha walked in and joined the others.

"Hey FRI, put on some Scooby-Doo." Clint said.

"Uuhh nice." Dean said.

"You felling better, Dean?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, thanks again. You guys really saved my ass back there."

"Just because you were impatient." Bucky said and Dean grinned.

"By the way, how did you know about the ghost, that she wanted to find peace?" Tony asked.

"Most ghosts instantly attack, because they are set on revenge. If they don't do anything, then it means that they still have a lot of their old humanity in them. Then the fact that she stood by her body, made it clear that she just wanted a way out." Sam explained.

"So the scream was just to get someone's attention..."

"Yes. Though maybe she also wanted to kill the men there in order to protect others... who knows."

"Fact is, she saved Dean. So that's good." Bucky said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I was barely conscious during the flight. I thankfully don't remember being on that death trap." Dean mumbled and looked sick just by thinking about it.

"Haha, Dean Winchester, being afraid of flying, who would have guessed." Tony laughed.

"Hey! At least it's not clowns."

"They are creepy man." Sam said, as a shiver ran down his back.

"No, they're not."

"Yes they are."

"Are not."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Cut it out you two." Steve said.

"Yeah, some of us here are trying to watch tv." Clint comlained.

"We already watched this episode once." Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

"We should fight, not watching this entertainment show!" Thor said and got up.

"No fighting. Why do you always want to fight...?" Bruce asked tiredly.

"To see who is stronger!"

"You know, Thor is right. We should have a re-match from back then." Dean said and got up.

"You are still hurt. No fighting." Bucky said and glared at Dean.

"As soon as we hit the road, he is going to get injured anyway.." Sam said and drank more of his beer.

"Oh, look who is talking. The last two hunts before this one, you were the one who needed saving." Dean said to his little brother.

"I feel like we should lock you two up so that you won't hurt yourselves anymore... I never get hurt, even though I am always fighting up front." Tony said.

"Easy for you to say." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"I could build you suits." Tony suggested.

"As long as they don't fly." Dean said.

"Is that why you always drive everywhere?" Clint asked.

"That and the road trips are awesome." 

"By the way, has Coulson brought your car over yet?" Steve asked.

"Oh yeah, he even cleaned it. I'm telling you, that man knows something about cars."

"That reminds me, we could use some more salt for the road. Do you still have some?" Sam asked Tony.

"Of course. Ever since we met you and learned about the monsters, I make sure that we have loooots of it." Tony answered and opened a cupboard to reveal multiple packages of salt and a few silver knives.

"Perfect!" Dean said and grabbed some.

"Also." Tony pulled out a cassette tape from his pocket and gave it to Dean.

"OH MY GOD...!" Dean was close to drooling.

"The best ACDC songs on one tape."

"Look Sammy! This is like christmas!" Dean beamed.

Sam laughed and shook his head.

While Tony and Dean talked about good music, Bucky looked at Sam.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Perfectly fine." Bucky raised his eyebrow.

"FRIDAY told me that you barely slept while you two were here. Even after Dean was mostly healed."

"... It's just some weird dreams lately... I'm sure its nothing."

"Just tell us if we can help with anything. Maybe you two need a break, like a vacation. No hunting for two weeks and not just because you are injured and need to heal."

"Yeah... maybe you're right." Sam admitted and they glanced over to Dean again who started to make some sandwiches for the road.

"But not now. We are good for now."

Bucky nodded and they leaned back and watched more Scooby-Doo.

They spend the night, and the next day the Winchesters drove off again, to hunt more monsters...

______________________________

"Yes?" Bucky asked as he picked up Tony's phone. Tony was currently working on a new metal arm for Bucky and Bucky tried to help wherever he could.

"Hey Buck."

"Dean?" Tony looked up when Bucky said Dean's name and went over to Bucky.

"Yeah..." they heard Dean say in a tired voice.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Tony asked worriedly.

"No it's... it's Sammy... he is missing."

"What do you mean... missing?

"He just- I don't know, man. He is not here. I looked everywhere. There is no note, no... no nothing. Bobby doesn't know where he is either and I thought that maybe you guys would know?" Dean asked hopefully.

"No, we don't..."

"I'll let FRIDAY look right now." Tony said and went to his laptop to hack some surveillance cameras.

"Did he say anything?" Bucky asked.

"No, nothing... We had some troubles recently with another demon, but... damn it."

"Calm down, Dean. We will find him."

"Yeah... yeah."

"... How are you? I didn't have the chance to ask you last time... about John." Bucky asked, trying to change the subject. Dean was freaking out over Sam and he had to calm down, if he wanted to find him.

"It's alright. He wasn't a great father, but he was a good hunter. He saved a lot of people."

"He would be proud of you." Bucky said, but he heard Dean snort on the other line.

"Really, Dean. He would be proud of you. You always protect your brother. Every choice you made, was to help Sam or other innocent people. We are all proud of you." 

"Even though I left...?" Dean whispered.

"Especially because of that. Don't get me wrong, we didn't like the fact that a 15 year old went out to hunt monsters, but you did it to help your dad, to protect Sam and others... Most kid's would hide, but you always fight. Yes, you are reckless and can be an idiot sometimes, but you have your heart in the right place." Bucky said. 

"Thanks Bucky." Dean said and then cleared his throat. "I'll keep looking for him. Let me know if Tony finds something."

"Of course. Stay safe."

They hung up and Bucky went to Tony, to see if he already found something. Tony tried everything, but it was like Sam had completely vanished. He barely slept because of it and Bucky became more and more worried.

It continued like this for days, until Dean suddenly wrote a message that he found him and that everything was alright. Apparently some demon just played a game with them. Sam got hurt, but Dean assured the Avengers that his brother was fine now. 

What Dean didn't tell them, was that he made a deal with a demon. A deal to save Sam's life.


End file.
